Gotham's Lethal Protector
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: For years now Gotham has been protected by the Batwoman against it's criminal element. Now a new player has appeared, a vigilante that isn't above lethal force and begins tearing a bloody swath through Gotham's underbelly. Batwoman and her allies will be pushed to their limits and beyond as they confront this Spider-man. Meanwhile Rochelle Wayne meets the mysterious Peter Parker...
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker in this story will be more of an Anti-hero than an actual villain, like the Red Hood only with super powers. His personality will be similar to that when he's under the symbiot's influence or wearing the Black Suit when he's Spider-man which he will have.

Basically he's you're 'not so friendly neighborhood Spider-man' that will leave you broken and bleeding and occasionally dead rather than beaten and humiliated. As Peter he'll try to stay the awkward but occasionally confident guy but will let the symbiot get to him

I'm also making this story a harem fic. Que eye rolls and the 'big surprise' comments. The harem will be made up of Gotham women including Rochelle Wayne. They are Black Canary, Huntress, Vikki Vale, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy

And to those wondering who the hell Rochelle Wayne is, she's the younger sister from a Batman elseworld story that's set during the French Revolution or around that time and she discovered Bruce was Batman and became his Robin. So there ya go!

Rochelle Wayne has been Batwoman for a little over five years, she's already adopted Dick Grayson who's been Robin for a little over a two and a half years is now beginning to enter that stage where he'll eventually leave and become Nightwing.

 **Also warning Lime/Lemon in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

' _It's times like this where I hate keeping up appearances'_ thought the beautiful Rochelle Wayne as she was attending a charity ball.

She was currently dressed in a black strapless cocktail dress, black heels with her mother's pearl necklace and a pair of pearl earrings to complete the outfit. She was currently standing at the bar drinking a glass of iced water as she absently observed Gotham's elite mingle, flirt, threaten and socialize.

Normally she'd be out in the streets of Gotham at this time as Batwoman beating criminals to a bloodied pulp with Dick, but Alfred her butler/father figure/moral compass had advised she attend this party as it's been over a month since she's made any 'public appearances'.

Can't have people begin to wonder what she does in her spare time and have them discover her vigilante life style.

So she's created this image that shows her as a sort of klutz that likes big strong handsome men, likes to party and has no problem sleeping with either men or women, so long as they can give her a good time in bed. Alfred was less than pleased about that last one and Rochelle's been trying to cut back ever since she's taken in young Richard 'Dick' Grayson after his parents were killed in a trapeze accident that was caused by a man named Tony Zucco when Haley's circus refused to pay him a 'protection fee'.

Rochelle glanced at her phone's screen to see how much longer she'll have to stay at this party before she could ditch it and head back to Wayne manor without arousing suspicion and suit up for a night of patrol. Two Face was on the loose and Rochelle wanted to catch her former friend/ lover before winter begins to really set in. Even criminals hunker down during winter, especially I it's a bad one and already it was starting to snow outside

' _Just another hour here and I can finally leave, I can make it'_ Rochelle thought as she placed her phone back in her black clutch before she noticed a man dressed in a nice suit emerge from the crowd and approach the bar.

He was 6'0 to her 5'10 and seemed to be early to mid-forties in terms of age. His chocolate brown hair was a bit messy but in a rather cute way. He was built in a way that made him seem like some sort of gymnast or perhaps a swimmer. He certainly looked in prime physical health. He was cute, she thought as the man gave her a polite nod before ordering a glass of water.

He didn't leave after accepting it and seemed content to just stand there at the bar with her. After several minutes of silence, the man looked towards her and seemed mildly surprised that she was still there, likely assuming she'd leave. He then held out his hand.

"Peter Parker…"

Rochelle flashed the man a slightly flirtatious smile as she took his hand with her own.

"Rochelle Wayne…"

She could feel that Peter had a strong grip, he wasn't crushing her hand or actively trying to demonstrate his strength, he just happened to have a firm grip is all. She could also feel his hands were pretty callused meaning that he was no stranger to hard work. She wondered if he could feel the same with her own hands

He released her hand and gave her a friendly smile "Yeah, kind of figured since half the women in here are glaring at you while almost every guy in here is undressing you with his eyes, married or not"

"Almost?" Rochelle said with a smile "Are you not one of them?"

She battered her eyelashes at him which in turn caused him to chuckle "No I'm afraid that I fall into that category. But I'm not married so I don't have to worry about sleeping on the couch tonight, assuming the wife lets me into the house"

"What does your girlfriend think of you speaking to me than?" Rochelle asked as she took a sip of her water and leaned against the counter

"Don't have one and before you ask, no boyfriend either. I'm here on my own" Peter said with a shrug as he drank more of his water

"Why's that?" Rochelle asked tilting her head slightly and exposed a bit more of her neck and shoulder to Peter. She might as well have some fun until the hour is up.

"This isn't the kind of company that you want to bring a date to" Peter gestured to the people before them

Rochelle made a 'hmm' sound as she took a sip of her water "And what kind of people are they Mr. Parker?"

For a brief moment she saw rage flash in his eyes when she said 'Mr. Parker' but it wasn't directed at her. He was quiet for a movement before responding

"It's Gotham City's elite, need I say more?" Peter said with a shrug before he placed his empty glass on the counter and gestured for another drink, this time whiskey

"I'm a member of Gotham's elite" Rochelle said with a raised brow

"You are" Peter said with a nod before taking his glass of whiskey and taking a sip of it "But your also different compared to these people"

"How so?" she questioned

"Well for one you've donated more money here tonight than anyone else" Peter said as he downed his glass in one go

"A couple million dollars isn't much for someone like me" Rochelle said with a casual shrug

"Yeah, but I've also noticed that you haven't mingled with many people her tonight like you would normally do at other parties hosted in say, Metropolis or New York" Peter said

Rochelle raised a brow in amusement "Stalker?"

"No observant. That and I have Twitter and you have a lot of followers" Peter said as he held up his phone to show that he was on his account "You should see snapchat"

Rochelle stared at him for a moment before checking the time to see that she still had over half an hour left. She looked around the room for a moment before taking Peter's refilled glass of whiskey and downing it in one gulp, much to the man's surprise if his surprised expression was anything to go by. She had to admit, the man had good taste in liquor

"Wow… looks like you needed that drink more than me!"

Rochelle gave him a saucy smirk as she placed the empty glass on the counter and grabbed his hand and her clutch began to pull him from the bar and towards a nearby doorway. She made sure several people noticed her actions, as she decided that if she was going to spend another half hour here she might as well have some fun and take this opportunity to keep up her appearance has a party girl that tends to sleep around a bit. Though Peter is quite a bit older than most of the men and women she's use to having she doesn't mind.

"Uh where are we going?" Peter asked as he let Rochelle drag him into a hallway before they made a left

"I'm taking us somewhere to fuck" she said with a purr as she scanned for a room that she and Peter could use

"Oh al- wait what!?" Peter said surprised "But there's a party going on!"

Rochelle found a spot, a woman's restroom, and pushed the door open and dragged Peter in before closing and locking the door before turning to a slightly blushing Peter. The sight was adorable she was willing to admit before she took a step towards him and pushed her body flush against his. She was actually surprised by how hard his body felt, but quickly schooled her expression into one of excitement as she looked up at Peter

"Peter would you rather fuck me, or go back out there and socialize with people old enough to be our grandparents?"

Peter cleared his throat nervously, this was not how he thought his night was going to go at all. "Well it's just, are you sure?"

Rochelle's response was to slam her lips against Peter's

Peter tensed slightly before his hands found their way to her hips and held her against him as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

' _He's a pretty damn good kisser'_ Rochelle thought as she lifted a led and wrapped it around Peter's waist and began to grind up against him more. It didn't take long for his body to respond and she was quite pleased by the size she was feeling. He was definitely large than a vast majority of the men she's slept with

Rochelle began to move back while still kissing Peter until her rear touched the sink. Peter didn't waste any time in lifting her up and placing her on the cool countertop. Rochelle pulled out of the kiss and placed her small clutch next to her and began to remove his coat while he sent a trail of kisses down her neck in a way that almost caused her to shiver in pleasure alone

"You know how to please a lady Mr. Parker" Rochelle purred

Soon his coat and shirt were on the ground exposing to Rochelle a well-muscled body that felt like steel with a few scars on his shoulders, chest and down his right arm. She also noticed that his body felt pretty warm under her exploring hands.

While Rochelle was rubbing his shoulders, Peter reached under her dress and removed her panties. She leaned back against the mirror as Peter's head made its way in between her legs and began to lick her womanhood

"Oh fuck!" Rochelle said as she felt a shiver of pleasure travel up her spine as the man's tongue began to explore her lower body. She pulled the top part of her dress down to better expose her well sized breasts to help cool her off a bit and allow her to breathe a little easier and wrapped a leg around Peter's shoulders

Peter meanwhile was exploring Rochelle with his tongue before stopping on a spot that seemed to get the greatest reaction out of her. He held her legs and began to attack the spot which caused Rochelle to begin moaning loudly

' _Fuck… defiantly happy I made this call'_ Rochelle thought as Peter ate her out with more skill than all of her previous lovers combined. The only one's she could say with certainty to rival him were Harvey and Selina

While she is devoted to saving Gotham City from the various criminal elements that plague it both foreign and domestic, she's still a woman and well she still has certain womanly needs that even years of strict training couldn't completely suppress. Had she been a man perhaps it would have been easier but…

Peter inserted a finger into her and began to stroke her vaginal walls in way that caused Rochelle to yelp in pleasant surprise. Peter thought it was out of discomfort and stopped

"Oops, sorry" Peter said as he pulled his head out from under her dress

Rochelle responded by grabbing him by his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. She released him and gave him a lustful look "Do it again!"

Just as Peter was about to a humming sound was heard causing him to stop and look towards the vibrating clutch. Rochelle let out a huff or irritation and took her phone out to see who was calling or messaging her

It was from Alfred and her eyes widened at the message he sent

 **Miss, I'm afraid young master Richard along with Miss Gordon gone out without you and have taken one of the bikes. I believe their going to try and apprehend Mister Dent on their own. I'm already on the way with your suit**

' _WHAT!?'_ Rochelle mentally shouted as her arousal was soon replaced with concern and outrage that the two would do something so reckless!

While she was reading her phone Peter watched the woman's expression and saw that whatever she received was important and stood back up while reaching for his shirt and jacket

Rochelle let out a huff as she shot Peter an apologetic smile "Sorry, but I have to go. Family emergency"

Peter shrugged "It's alright, family comes first over anything else"

Rochelle hopped down from the sink and grabbed her panties to put on before she paused for a moment and looked at Peter for a second

Peter raised a brow at her as he fastened the buttons for his shirt "Um, is something wrong?"

Rochelle smirked at him before taking her panties and sliding them into Peter's pocket and gave the man a kiss on the lips.

She pulled back suddenly holding his phone and opened his contacts and began to enter a number in it. Peter watched with some confusion before she handed it back to him. He looked to see that she put her number in his contacts with a small reminder that said 'call to finish what we started!'

"I look forward to hearing from you again tiger" Rochelle said with a wink before she pulled her dress up to cover her chest, grabbed her clutch and exited the bathroom with a slight sway in her hips

Peter watched her go for a moment and chuckled as he looked at her number

"Hell of a first day in Gotham…" Peter muttered before his phone began to ring. He hit the answer button after punching in a encryption code of his and held it to his ear "Yo?"

" **Found him, East End. Part of Two Face's crew"** the voice said

"Anything serious aside from the guy that's split down the middle?" Peter asked as he exited the bathroom and began to make his way to the exit

" **Batwoman will likely be there."** The voice responded

Peter let out a sigh "Well this should be fun"

He ended the call and made it outside where he saw the valet return with his car. Nothing fancy or exotic, just a black BMW M6 Gran Coupe. While he could afford a far nicer car, Peter despite his wealth was more into the simple things, sure he'll occasionally go for something stupidly expensive but years of living on a tight budget as a child has taught him to never over indulge.

"Your car sir" the valet said as he held out the keys

Peter nodded his thanks as he took the keys and pulled out a tip for the man before pausing as he eyed the valet "Be honest, did you take it for a joy ride?"

The valet's eyes widened and Peter could pick up the man's pulse quicken.

"I won't be mad, just answer honestly" Peter said with a friendly smile

"…Yes" the man said quietly waiting for Peter to possible lash out against him. In terms of height and muscle mass, Peter had plenty of that compared to the young nineteen-year-old looking man

Peter laughed as he pulled out a few more twenty's and gave the man his large tip "Nice, can't blame you. I did the same thing when I was that age"

He went to open the car door before stopping and turning back to the man with a pointed look on his face "You didn't open the center console did you?"

The valet shook his head "No sir!"

"Good, just making sure" Peter nodded before getting in his car "Wanted to make sure you didn't find my M'M's stash is all!"

He closed the door and drove off leaving the man to watch him go in bewilderment.

Peter turned at an intersection before speaking up "You can come out now"

Suddenly the center console opened up and a tar like black substance crawled out of it. It than began to attach itself to Peter until his entire body was covered in the black substance before it seemed to meld with his body and formed a black suit with two white lenses on his head and large white spider symbol on his chest and back.

The suit suddenly turned into his clothes as it entered a sort of camouflaged mode

Peter smirked a bit as he neared his hotel "Get ready boy… were in for a fun night"

" _ **Yessssss…"**_

* * *

And done.

So next chapter shows Rochelle meeting up with Alfred, her telling him about the party a bit and her rushing off to help Batgirl and Robin to take on Two Face and his crew. I'll also use this chapter to go a bit more into her back story that while still closely similar to Bruce Wayne's has a few differences in it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Rochelle was currently in the back of her car strapping her armored plated Kevlar suit on while her faithful butler Alfred was driving her towards her wards last known location and that of his sort of girlfriend but not really just a very close friend

' _For the love of god, kids these have no idea how romance works'_ Rochelle thought with an eye roll has she carefully removed her mother's pearl necklace and gently almost religiously placed it in a small little box with an advance bio-metric scanner and lock on it.

Of all the things she possesses, her mother's pearl necklace was her most treasured item. Rochelle Wayne growing up found herself more connected to her mother than she ever did her own father. Her father wasn't abusive or anything like, he was just never around all that much while she grew up. Her mother more often than not had to play both roles of a parent as her father was almost always at work either at the hospitals or for Wayne Enterprise

The night they died, Rochelle was slightly ashamed to admit she felt more sorrow for her mother's loss than she did her own father. Even to this day the image of him dying didn't seem to strike her as powerfully as the death of the woman who raised her

"I take it the party went well Madam Rochelle?" Alfred asked with some interest in his tone

"You could say that" Rochelle said as she slid on her boots and secured them to her legs before the metal plating began to shift on her shins.

Alfred raised his brow at the comment "If I may Madam, did you perhaps happen upon a potential 'Mr. Wayne' while there?"

Rochelle snorted in amusement as she attached the chest piece of her suit on. She was happy to find that this latest model's plating allowed her greater flexibility and the bonus of giving her well-endowed chest more breathing room. She's often thought of getting reductions but she could never find it in her to go through with it for some reason. "No Alfred I didn't. But I did run into an interesting man while I was there"

"May I inquire his name?" Alfred asked with some curiosity

"Peter Parker. He seemed nice enough, a little shy though. It was…cute" Rochelle said with a distant look in her eye before she schooled it into a blank expression and she slid on her re-enforced armored cowl that began to shift and settle itself on to her face. "This is close enough Alfred, I can make it the rest of the way on foot"

"Very good Madam" Alfred said as he punched in a series of buttons on the front console

Suddenly Batwoman was shot out of the car and used her cape to soar into the night sky while Alfred simply turned and began his drive back to the manor

Batwoman came to a landing on a building that over looked the East End and used her cowls magnifying lenses to see if she could possibly pick up the forms of Robin and Batgirl

' _I swear Richard, you better hope to god I find you before Dent does'_ Rochelle thought angrily as she held up her gauntlet and a small holographic screen appeared. She had her scanner triangulate on Robin and Batgirl's suits built in tracers.

The map showed two small red dots moving towards one of the warehouses on the far side of East End towards the docks. Batwoman's eyes narrowed under her cowl's lenses as she took out a grappling hook and aimed towards a distant building and fired before swinging off to either rescue her wayward ward or stop him from making a huge and likely fatal mistake

…

"Robin, are you sure we don't need Batwoman to help us?" Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl asked her partner as they were observing a building that currently housed Two Face's gang.

Two Face aka Harvey Dent himself had just arrived several minutes ago in a pretty bad mood from what the two could see. He raised his voice a bit as both Dent and Two face before making a few angry gestures before he and his men headed in

"Don't worry Batgirl, we can handle anything old Harvey can throw at us. Besides we're supposed to one day take over for Batwoman right? How can we if we don't prove to her that we can handle her rouges on her own just as well as she can" Robin said with a shrug

Batgirl seemed to mull the answer over as she turned to view the building that had several guards up top that oddly enough have yet to move.

' _They probably froze into ice sculptures'_ Batgirl mentally joked as she felt a gush of cold air hit her. Even with her suit insulated and using her cape as a pseudo blanket she still felt the early winter chill beginning to set in

Robin joined her in observing the rooftop and frowned at how quiet things have been for the last few minutes. "Hey Batgirl, do you notice something odd?"

"What do mean?" Batgirl turned her attention to the red, yellow and green clad teen with a raised brow under her cowl

"Well Harvey's not this quiet. I mean with how pissed he looked earlier I'm half surprised we haven't heard any gunshots going off" Robin said before pointing up towards the building's rooftop "Also those guys up there, I haven't seen them move an inch"

Batgirl's eyes narrowed as she looked to see that Robin was right. They haven't seen any kind of movement both up top and down below or heard anything. If they didn't see Two Face and a couple of his men enter the building earlier they would never have thought that this place was being occupied by one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals

"Well let's take a closer look" Robin said as he took out his grappling gun and was about to aim it when he and Batgirl heard the sound of a cape billowing in the wind and someone else landing on the rooftop

They both turned to see the black and grey armored form of Batwoman getting up from a crouch and approaching the two with a look of anger on her half covered face

"So how was the party? Meet my future step dad by any chance?" Dick joked, already feeling a bit irritated that his 'mother' was here before he and Barbara could actually do anything.

"What do you think you were doing?" Rochelle growled out in anger both at Dick's and Barbara's actions

"Uhh finding the bad guy and bringing him to justice?" Robin said with a shrug "You know, the thing we do every night!"

"You two were about to go up against Harvey on your own! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Batwoman said in a hard tone "Dent isn't some run of the mill thug Robin! I've told you multiple times, Dent, Joker, Bane and Ra's are people that under no circumstances are you to engage unless absolutely necessary!"

"You've taken him on, on your own tons of times in the past! Why can't we for a change?" Robin said with his eyes narrowing behind his domino mask

"Because I have more experience than you, I have the better training, and I don't let some misplaced sense of pride cloud my judgment!" Batwoman snapped

Batgirl was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable from the argument breaking out between Batwoman and Robin… again.

It's been happening a lot more often lately and she and Alfred were beginning to get worried. Hell, her father and Harvey were beginning to notice the building tension between the original dynamic duo.

She chanced a look back at the building and did her best to drown out the now heated argument between her mentor and her partner whose also her boyfriend but not really, just a close friend that she sees in a romantic way kind of thing.

Their teenagers, romance for them is supposed to be overly complicated.

She took out a small pair of binoculars to better see the men on top. What she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock

"Holy shit…"

The comment was loud enough to catch Batwoman and Robin's attention as they soon converged on Batgirl's position and took out their own pair of binoculars to see what it was that got such a reaction out of her.

What they saw wasn't pretty even by Gotham's standards of brutality, and this is taking into account Killer Croc's cannibalism and the Joker's more horrific crimes like blowing up a children's hospital last month.

The reason why the men looked like they were standing and haven't moved an inch was because they were being held up by some mysterious black substance that seemed to have erupted from both their mouth, which completely tore of the lower jaw, and their stomach. The blood had already coagulated from the looks of it meaning that the men were dead long before Batgirl or Robin had arrived

Batwoman's eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. She was about to put her binoculars away when, out of the corner of her vision see saw the faintest of movement in one of the darkened windows of the building.

"Did you see who entered that building?" Batwoman asked her two protégés as she scanned more of the windows for any more signs of life

"Aside from Two Face and a couple of his guys, no. We haven't seen anyone else" Robin said a bit disturbed by the state the dead men were in. ' _Hell of a way to go…'_

"Two Face likely just walked into a trap" Batgirl said as Batwoman launched of the rooftop and glided down to the building

Robin and Batgirl watched her go for a moment before nodding to each other and following close behind. The two landed behind Batwoman who had already entered through the door and making her way inside. The trio slowly made their way down the dimly lit hallway as they looked for signs of Two Face and his men, including a possible third party.

"AHHHH!" a screaming voice caused all three to stop dead in their tracks

Batwoman activated her detective vision to see if whoever was injured was close by. She could faintly make out a few outlines of people's bodies in the distance. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that of the seven bodies she was picking up, only two still seemed alive based on body temperatures and heart beats detected.

"Batgirl, radio for GCPD, tell them that we have multiple fatalities and two possibly wounded individuals. Robin with me" Batwoman said as her cowl deployed a sort of metallic face place over the exposed part of her face. After nearly getting her jaw broken by Deathstroke a year ago, Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprise and her tech supplier, had installed her battle mask to help better protect her face. It also had the benefits of preventing her from inhaling any potential toxins in the air.

Batwoman also activated the voice modulator to disguise her voice and give it a low sort of growl to it. She made out Robin drawing a pair of escrima sticks as he shadowed her towards the center of the building where most of the people were.

Upon entering the room, the three were shocked by how little damage there was, aside from the pools of blood forming beneath many of the restrained thugs, there was no signs of any kind of fight

' _An ambush, whoever killed these men waited until they all entered the room before attacking them'_ Rochelle thought as she saw that all of Harvey's men were restrained by a substance that looked very similar to the kind that encased the men on the rooftop. However, in here it seemed to act as a sort of net and restrained the men who each had their head partially caved in with bits of brain coming out of their head _'Extreme blunt force trauma had nearly crushed their skulls to pieces'_

A groan of pain caught her attention and she looked to see Harvey Dent himself propped up against the wall, a small satin of blood coming from his right breast. She immediately covered the distance and applied pressure to the wound while checking him for any more serious damage both externally, baring the half of his face that was horrifyingly disfigured and using her deep tissue scanner built into her cowl for anything internal.

Dent's eye opened slightly and looked to see Batwoman standing there "N-now… y-y-you… show… u-u-up!"

"Dent, what happened here?" Batwoman asked as she applied pressure to his still bleeding wound. She could here Batgirl behind her contacting commissioner Gordon while Robin searched for any more possible survivors

"A-ambush" Dent growled out quietly "Wasn't f-f-for me…"

"Who was it for?" Batwoman questioned just before another scream tore through the building, this time it was coming from above them

Batwoman looked up before looking to Robin "Robin, come here and keep pressure on Dent's wound!"

Robin quickly approached the two and crouched down beside Dent and replaced Batwoman's hands with his own as he tried to stem the bleeding until paramedics could get here. He looked to see his mentor rising and head for a set of stairs

"Where you going?"

"To meet our mysterious guest" Batwoman said as she climbed the stairs and followed the sounds of someone begging for mercy

She used her cowls audio sensors to try and listen in on the conversation while she silently approached

"P-Please! I swear I don't know!" a man's pained filled voice spoke up

Whoever was interrogating the man didn't respond verbally, instead Rochelle made out the distinct sound of bone being broken

"AHHHH! PLEASE I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!" the man shouted again as another sound of bone being broken followed

Batwoman quickened her pace and just reached for the door that she noticed had a small bloody handprint on it and prepared to enter when she finally heard another voice speak. This one actually gave her pause at the sheer deep animalistic malice in the tone

" **I find that hard to believe Jerry! After all, you could be telling me lies just to stop the pain!"** theyhissed with a sort of dark amusement in it, not Joker's twisted kind but something every bit as terrifying in a primal sort of way

"I s-s-swear, I don't know. Please let me go!" the man said as he began to weep from a combination of fear, pain and likely embarrassment

" **Alright then. I'll let you go…"** the voice said with a sigh before Batwoman picked up the sound of bone breaking again and something making a wet thud against the ground

She immediately kicks the door in and entered to see a man with both legs broken, a bruised and bleeding face with his neck bent in a way that symbolized it was broken. Batwoman scanned the room for any signs of the assailant who did this and just made out a figure in black leap out a window several meters above her

She narrowed her eyes at the form before she shot a grappling hook near the open window and zipped toward it. She used her built up momentum to launch herself out the window and land on the adjacent rooftop and landed in a roll. She scanned the area for any signs of the unknown figure, but found none

Rochelle narrowed her eyes in anger and annoyance as she contacted Robin and Batgirl "Robin, Batgirl, I saw the assailant but the escaped before I could get a good look at him"

"Copy that, GCPD incoming" Batgirl said just as Batwoman picked up the sounds of multiple approaching police sirens and ambulances "Did you find the man that was hurt?"

"Interrogated before executed, snapped neck" Batwoman said as she continued to scan the rooftops for the unknown person… assuming it was a person. That growling voice didn't sound human. And it was too organic to be some sort of voice modulator, her cowls audio receptors confirmed it

"I was able to stop the bleeding" Robin spoke up "But Dent's going to need a transfusion or else he won't make it to tomorrow"

Rochelle couldn't help the small pang of concern at hearing that Dent might not survive. Even though their relationship was practically non-existent now, she still cared for the man. He was her friend for years before he became her lover… and eventually fiancé.

But the Joker and to some extent the mob made sure whatever happy ending she could have with him died when Two Face was born.

"Is Gordon aware of this?" Batwoman asked in a neutral tone

"Yeah… he's going to have Harvey escorted to Elliot Memorial Hospital and placed under heavy guard. Whoever did this might decide to try and finish off Dent later" Robin said through the coms "Hey, don't worry boss, Harvey's a tough SOB. It's going to take a lot more than this to keep him down"

"Who knows, maybe this very close brush with death may have him rethink his life as a criminal" Batgirl said in a slightly hopeful tone

Batwoman was about to respond when she picked up movement behind her. She immediately turned and readied herself for a possible fight but found no one there. It didn't take her long to realize that the unknown assailant was likely behind her, possibly this entre time.

' _He made a noise because he wanted me to hear him. It wasn't an accident, it was a statement'_ Batwoman thought as she heard and saw GCPD finally arrive _'Better let Gordon know what the hell is going on'_

Several minutes later, Batwoman, Robin, Batgirl, Gordon and several of his officers and Bullock were on the roof watching the medical examiner observe the dead man that were still up her encased in that mysterious black substance

"Seen anything like it before?" Gordon asked the dark knight

"No…" Batwoman said as she folded her arms across her chest under her cape "The substance is made up of some kind of organic polymer, I can't identify a single element from the periodic table in its structure. I also found that it's tensile strength is around a hundred and twenty-five pounds per square millimeter"

"Jesus…" Gordon said as he rubbed his head "Who or better yet what the hell are we dealing with here?"

Batwoman looked towards Gotham and couldn't help the sudden feeling that things were about to get a lot worse if that was even possible

"I don't know Jim… I honestly don't know…"

…

A lone figure landed on a small water tower that was located over in Otisburg.

"Well that was a bust" Spider-man said as he scanned the nearby rooftops for any other possible vigilantes on the prowl tonight. Seeing Batwoman and her two sidekicks had left him a little jittery. Aside from her, there were two arguably three other 'capes' in Gotham. The Huntress, Azrael, and Catwoman, the last one was more of an anti-hero if anything along with to so some extent Huntress.

 **"Should have consumed his mind…"** a dark voice hissed out, it was coming from the substance that he was wearing or attached to him

Peter couldn't help but snort in grim amusement "Yeaaaaaah no. You remember our agreement, I don't roast you, you don't eat people's brains unless I feel like they really deserve it"

 **"Spoil sport…"** the voice hissed out again in some annoyance

"Besides, I think you've had enough. Don't think I didn't notice how much chocolate you ate earlier" Peter said before he launched himself off the roof and shot a 'web line' out and used it to swing back towards his apartment.

He had a class tomorrow…

…

* * *

So next chapter deals with Peter settling into his life in Gotham and we uncover a bit more about him and why he's here in Gotham in the first place. Also Spider-man makes his 'public' debut!

I was tempted to have Batwoman encounter Spider-man this chapter but decided to put if off a bit longer, build the suspense a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm thinking of adding four more girls to this harem which is composed of already Rochelle Wayne, Selina Kyle, Helena Bertinalli, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Vikki Vale, Dinah Lance, Diana Prince, and Zatanna. And they are Barbara Gordon, Lady Blackhawk, Natasha Romanov and Pyslocke…

Ah screw it I'm doing it anyway!

Also Venom but I don't know if it counts as a girl or not but I'm going with it anyway. Not enough stories on this site where it goes down that particular path

Also should I introduce the other symbiotes later on in the story? Shoot me a PM or try to write a review because for some reason I'm unable to see my reviews that are posted for my stories for some reason. Hopefully whatever is going on will get fixed soon…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter was currently being escorted through the halls of Gotham Academy by the current Principle.

"This is a very lovely school you have here Mr. Fuun" Peter said while letting out an impressed whistle as he observed his surroundings

"Thank you Mr. Parker, Gotham Academy is one of the top schools on the East Coast!" Principle Fuun said with a chuckle "In fact, just last month we were rated number three"

"Heh, a lot better than my school ever was" Peter joked as the two climbed a large staircase

"Where did you attend school might I ask?" the principle asked with curiosity

"For a time I attended Midtown High up in New York, but I sadly had to drop out when I couldn't afford to attend school and look after my family at the same time. When I got more financially secured I finished my education, went to community college for a semester and transferred to an ivy school where I earned my Ph.D. in bio-chemistry, physics, chemistry, engineering and took a teaching course. After wards I came out here hoping to find a job be it full time or substitute"

"Well I'm happy we were able to find you first, our last science teacher for Biology had suffered a terrible accident and I was struggling to find someone to fil in until they recover" Fuun said

"Well let's hope the kids don't love me too much" Peter joked which earned a chuckle from the man as they finally arrived at the classroom

"Class won't begin for an hour, so I thought I should show you where it's at and get settled before your first day begins" Fuun said as they entered the room

Peter looked around the classroom and was impressed by some of the equipment that was set up. Definitely a league or ten above his old high school.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time here at Gotham Academy" Fuun said with a smile which Peter returned

"I just might, especially if this is the kind of class I can teach" Peter said as he examined some of the lab equipment in the bac of the room "Any experiments of a particular nature that you want me to avoid?"

"Bomb making for one" Fuun said dryly

Peter snorted "Oh shoot, there goes like eighty percent of my demonstrations! Anything else?"

"So long as the experiments won't result in any serious or even life threatening injuries, you have free reign on what to show the students" Fuun said

Peter nodded at the answer "Well I hope they stay awake long enough to enjoy"

Both men chuckled before eventually making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. The hall was filled with quite a few students all divided into their little clicks and social groups. Peter was mildly amused to see that even a higher education school like Gotham Academy still fell into that typical stereotype

He made his way to one of the emptier tables and sat down with a small lunch box he made and began eat, unaware of some of the other teachers watching him, or more specifically the female ones

One of them was Helena Bertinelli, who was a teacher for advance English Literature. She was a beautiful woman of Italian decent with a figure that attracted a lot of attention from her fellow co-workers and even the students. She also unknown to many of them also moonlighted as the semi-lethal vigilante Huntress. She and a few co-workers of her's were examining the new science teacher with interest

"So that's Gills replacement? Hubba, hubba, I wouldn't mind a class or two with him" the Spanish teacher Abella Cortez said as she eyed the man

Helena snorted "Already planning to sleep with the man?"

"Maybe…" Abella said "I mean, how many science teachers are cute? Most of them seem to be old guys for some reason"

"What about Audrey?" Helena asked amused

"Much as I want to go down on that woman, she's too loyal to her husband who I'm jealous of, to ever consider having a one-night stand" the woman said in mock sadness as she idly shifted her salad with her fork

Helena laughed at her friend before turning to look at the new science teacher for a moment and saw that no one has yet to sit beside him.

' _Well it's been a while since I've had any fun'_ Helena thought before she turned back to the Spanish teacher "If I make it far, I'll convince him to let you join"

"Shouldn't be too hard! What man doesn't want a threesome with two hot Latina teachers!" Abella joked as Helena got up and made her way towards the new science teacher's table.

Peter had just finished his sandwich and was about to pull out his phone and check his messages when a woman sat in front of him. He looked up in surprise to see an attractive woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties sitting in front of him with a grin

Peter looked around him for a moment before looking back at the teacher "Uh, hi?"

"Hello" the raven haired beauty said as she held out her hand "Helena Bertinalli, English teacher"

Peter took her hand in his and shook it "Peter Parker, uh the new Biology teacher"

"So I've heard" Helena said as she returned the gesture and examined the man up close.

He was in his early forties but had a hell of a physique from what she can see and he seemed young while at the same time had this feeling of experience and wisdom around him. He definitely seemed like the kind of man any woman would want to date.

' _Or have him fuck their brains out'_ Helena thought to herself before speaking "So, looking forwards to your first day as a teacher?"

"To be honest I'm kind of intimidated" Peter said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head which unintentionally caused the muscles in his arm to stand out more, much to Helena's delight

"Don't be, from what I've heard the class your taking over has some nice kids in it" Helena said with a reassuring smile

The two spent the rest of lunch talking to each other before getting up to head their separate ways. Peter was about to exit the cafeteria when he heard Helena call him

He looked back to see her approaching him "Is there something you need?"

"You doing anything tonight?" Helena asked as she crossed her arms under her bust

"Uhh…" Peter tried to think of something to say instead of ' _Well I'm hunting down a child trafficker that I've spent the last three months chasing all over the West Coast and into central America, why?_ '

"Because maybe you and I could get a drink later? And compare… teaching methods" Helena said while giving Peter a wink at the end

'… _Then again my only real lead died last night so I have nothing at the moment'_ Peter thought before he gave a nod "Uhh, yeah that sounds fun!"

Helena gave him a smirk before telling him where and when to meet her, she than turned and left for her class. Peter watched her go and couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips and how great her legs looked

' _I'm starting to like this city'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he made his way to his classroom _'Plenty of scum to maim and butcher, a cute looking vigilante that dresses like a bat and looks good with a cape and her little army of yes men, hot teachers, hot billionaires willing to sleep with you and the rent for my awesome apartment is a steal!_ '

Soon Peter entered his room and went about writing his name on the board just as ninth graders began to make their way in and take their seats. Peter finished and took to leaning against his desk as he watched his class begin to funnel in

' _Okay Peter, show time'_

Peter pushed himself off his desk and cleared his throat "Hey everyone… I'm your new teacher for the duration of the school year or whenever your teacher decides to come back from their vacation!"

A few students chuckled at the joke

"Now than" Peter said as he clapped his hands together and scanned his students "Who can tell me where you all left off?"

…

"…and remember, that I'll be expecting to see your answers for the questions I wrote down earlier on Monday. So if you didn't write them down earlier… pray that the guy sitting next to you who did likes you enough to let you copy them down" Peter said as he finished his hour and a half long lecture.

To his relief the students actually seemed genuinely interested in what he was talking about. They even asked questions on things they didn't feel like they knew and some revealed that their previous teacher had a knack for not going into detail

He was in the midst of gathering his things and to head home when one of the students stopped at his desk. Peter looked and was able to identify her as Barbara Gordon, she was also the daughter of the Police Commissioner

"You have a question Ms. Gordon?" Peter asked as he finished gathering his things

"Uhh yeah, I was wondering if you were going to have any sort of tutor sessions? Our last teacher had them but now that he's gone I was wondering if you were going to continue them?" Barbara asked a bit nervously

"Don't see why not, I don't expect all of you to understand some of the things we're going over right off the bat" Peter said with a shrug "I'll put some things together and let you all know Monday when I'll start, sound good?"

Barbara's expression became that of relief "Yes sir!"

"Heh, at ease Gordon!" Peter said

Barbara chuckled a bit and was about to leave before Peter noticed something odd about her "Ms. Gordon?"

"Hmm?" she looked back at him

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't gotten much sleep" Peter said as he gestured to her eyes where he could make out faint rings of exhaustion.

Normally these kinds of things would be almost unseen by a normal person by Peter had far superior eyesight than most. Perks of being part spider he supposed…

She seemed a bit surprised that he noticed "Oh uh yeah! Just sometimes I stay up late waiting for my dad is all"

"Well just remember to get plenty of sleep, sleep deprivation can be real nasty if not dealt with" Peter advised

"I will sir" Barbara said

"Alright than, skedaddle" Peter said with a grin

"Heh, skedaddle, really?" Barbara asked with confusion and amusement

Peter's shoulders slumped as he made his way to the door "I know I'm old"

Several minutes later Peter was out in the parking lot and heading for his car when he saw a Barbara Gordon standing beside a boy who looked to be a few years older than her. He seemed pretty athletic and both were just standing by the curb. Peter watched them as he made his way to his car, keeping an eye on them in case something was to happen

It was Gotham after all…

He soon saw, to his amusement, a shiny and expensive looking black Rolls-Royce roll up and come to a stop in front of the two. Peter watched a woman get out of the car and was actually surprised to see it was Rochelle Wayne herself! It was then realized the she was likely here to pick up the man next to Gordon who he guessed was her ward Richard Grayson

' _Wow… small world'_ Peter thought as he got into his car and started the engine. He adjusted a few things and set the car in gear and began to slowly drive out of the parking lot.

" **Hungry…"** a familiar dark voice echoed through the car

Peter looked down at the center console "Seriously? Your still in here!"

Suddenly the black tar like substance crawled out of the center console and took its spot in the passenger seat and formed a small head with white eyes reminiscent of his 'suits' lenses

" **Apartment loud…"** the voice said as it took a slightly more feminine sound to its voice that still sounded creepy as hell

"It isn't loud Venom, your just still overly sensitive to sound waves is all" Peter sighed as he made a turn "Don't worry, I'll install some dampers into the walls later so that way you can sleep better okay?"

" **Yesssss…"** Venom said as she began to rub her head against Peter's thigh like that of a cat.

Peter patted her on the head "By the way, I'm heading out later so I'm having Natasha come watch you for a while and if she can't I want you to stay inside the apartment and out of sight"

Venom pulled her head back and quirked it in confusion **"Where are you going?"**

"Out to meet a co-worker that apparently wants to sleep with me" Peter said offhandedly

" **Oh… can I watch?"** Venom asked in a slightly hopeful tone

Peter's brow twitched "No, I don't think she'll like begin watched by some parasitic alien symbiote that seems to really enjoy sex"

" **Can Natasha watch?"** the alien asked again

Peter snorted in grim amusement "If anything, she'll take the woman for herself and leave me high and dry"

" **No she won't… she'll join!"** Venom wined which sounded a little disturbing given how dark her voice sounded.

"Maybe" Peter said with a nod as he continued on his way to his apartment while humming a faint tune as Venom latched herself on to Peter and blended in with his clothes. Eventually he arrived at his apartment that was located in Chinatown. The building was in great condition and Peter found the people living there friendly enough, they seemed a bit wary of being an 'outsider' and all, but they seemed to be warming up to him.

Mainly because in the last two weeks he's lived here, he's helped the owners fix some of the issues they were facing like broken pipes, busted generators and the works

Peter parked his car in the buildings underground parking garage and proceeded up to his room, giving friendly waves and greetings to some of the other residents. Perks of living in New York when he was young is that he spent a lot of time in that city's Chinatown and learned how to speak a few east Asian languages.

Eventually Peter came to his three-bedroom apartment and took out his keys and prepared to enter when an English woman's voice spoke up

"Well if it isn't the professor…"

Peter turned to see a woman of Asian descent leaning in her door frame observing him with interest. Peter had to fight down the blush as he saw that the purple haired woman was clad only in a bath robe that seemed to be trying and failing to hide her generous bust and figure

This here was Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock and was quite unlike any woman he's ever met. She was half Japanese and half Chinese, but was raised in England for most of her life before she moved back to Hong Kong for a year or two, then to Tokyo before eventually making her way to Gotham. As far as Peter could tell she worked as an 'entertainer' at the Ice Berg Lounge and was apparently pretty popular. He also found out she gave advance martial art classes at the local martial arts studio on weekends and she was pretty damn good from what he's seen

"H-Hey Betsy! Didn't see ya there…" Peter stammered out a bit, he may secretly a dark and violent vigilante, but he still got nervous around beautiful women

The woman smirked as she pushed off the door frame and approached Peter with a sway in her hips "I don't wake up until it's near or past noon Peter, you know that!"

"Oh yeah, forgot" Peter said as he tried to talk with the beautiful Asian woman and unlock his door simultaneously. He was failing miserably if the chuckle Betsy was emanating was anything to go by

' _ **Like her too...'**_ Venom hissed in his mind. A common thing she does when they're 'connected' or 'bonded'. It's come in pretty handy over the years

She stretched her arms over her head until a 'pop' sound was heard "So how was your first day teaching a bunch of elitist brats?"

"Hey they aren't that bad!" Peter said coming to his students' defense "Their just unaware of how bad things are economically for most of the city is all"

"Oh, so ignorant elitist brats" Betsy said with an eye roll

Peter couldn't help the snort that escaped him as he leaned against his now open door "So what do you need?"

"What are you talking about?" Betsy asked with an air of innocence

Peter gave her a disbelieving look "Trust me Betsy, I know from experience when someone is trying to ask me for a favor that I may not like"

Betsy seemed to frown at that and Peter made out a bit of sympathy in her eyes _'Well that's unexpected'_

"Well you are right, I kind of do need help" Betsy said as she brushed some of her dark shoulder length hair out of the way "Or more specifically the place I work at does"

Peter's eyes narrowed slightly "If it's something illegal then no"

' _ **Hypocrite… you break the law lots of times, serious laws!'**_ Venom hissed inside his mind

' _There's a difference between breaking the law to help and save others and breaking the law to take advantage of others'_ Peter countered as he watched Betsy glare at him in annoyance

"It's nothing bad like that! I just know that you're really good with computers and I thought you could take a look at our system, people keep hacking into it and Mr. Cobbelpot is willing to pay a fat check to whoever can help stop it"

"That's it? Why not hire someone from Robbins Enterprise or Wayne Enterprises?" Peter questioned

"We've done that and it still hasn't changed a thing! Mr. Cobblepot is now looking for possible independent computer guys who can possibly up the security and hopefully not ask for as much money" Betsy said as she crossed her arms and gave Peter a pout that looked way too erotic on her "Pwease Petey!"

Peter on the outside looked a bit conflicted but on the inside he was doing flips of joy ' _If I play this right I'll have an in on the Penguin's dealings and be able to better track and take down his little criminal empire! Betsy I could kiss you right now for giving me this opportunity'_

Peter made a show of trying to decide if he wants to "I don't know Betsy, I mean hasn't Cobblepot been accused of being a bad guy or something?"

Betsy frowned before she smirked at Peter and saddled right up to him while partially opening her robe so he could feel her bare body against his "Peter those are just rumors, besides if you do help…" she leaned up on her toes and seductively whispered into his ear "…I'll give you a free show"

Peter felt himself growing warm all of a sudden and his pants seemed to be getting a bit too tight _'Be able to better track the Penguin's movements and apparently sleep with my incredibly attractive neighbor? Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah this is a no brainer'_

' _ **You're a slut…'**_ Venom hissed in amusement

Peter let out a sigh "Fine, since you're so persistent, I'll come by tomorrow and give it a look, assuming someone hasn't already beaten me to it"

Betsy jumped on to Peter and wrapped her legs and arms around him gave him a strong hug "Thanks Petey! You're the best"

Peter also felt her grind up against him slightly and had to resist the urge to take her right then and there. Instead he settled for awkwardly patting her back "Sure thing Betsy…"

She hopped down and bumped her rear into Peter's erection that he she felt "Trust me Petey, you won't regret this"

"I think you're right" Peter said a bit breathlessly as he watched the seductive woman blow him a kiss before returning to her apartment across the hall.

Peter took a deep breath before he entered his own room and locked the door. No sooner did he flick on the lights did Venom suddenly shoot of his body and made her way on to the sofa and used a tendril to lift the remote and flip on the television

Peter let out a snort as he made his way to his room and prepared to undress when another female voice with a noticeable Russian accent spoke up

"I didn't even have to say anything to get you to take your shirt off Мой паук"

Peter removed his shirt to see a beautiful red head dressed in black jeans, white sneakers and a grey hoodie on watching him with a smirk

"Natasha, surprised you're here" Peter said as he continued to remove some of his clothes and change for his meeting with Helena later

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Natasha asked as she watched Peter

"You are, but last time I checked you said that Gotham was too boring for you and that you couldn't understand why I chose to settle down here" Peter said with a shrug as he slid on a black shirt

"I heard you attacked Two Face last night" Natasha said

"More like I smacked him away while I went for my real prize" Peter said as he looked out his window "Found out that old Willer is in town"

Natasha's smirk fell as a look of concern came over her face "Are you alright?"

Peter gave her a blank gaze "Yeah why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not like the guy raised me to be some kind of damn animal in an underground meta human fight club after having my entire family killed"

Natasha gave him a glare "Peter, there's nothing wrong with being a little scared about seeing him again"

Peter snorted in grim amusement as he finished getting dressed "Can you keep an eye on Venom tonight? I'm heading out"

"With the English teacher" Natasha deadpanned

Peter gave her a curious look "Jealous?"

"More like mad that I'm not invited" Natasha said with a smirk as she leaned back and folded her legs "Also I saw the hottie across the hall practically fucking you with her eyes. Gonna make a move?"

"Maybe" Peter said with a shrug

"Peter, make sure you can make your way inside Cobblepot's database before you decide to fuck the woman raw" Natasha said with a snort

Peters eyes widened slightly "How di-"

"Peter after knowing you for over a decade, I know how you think. I also know that you'll likely look for a way to gain some intel on Black Mask's dealings next" Natasha said as she stood up "I'll handle that"

"How?" Peter questioned as he and Natasha moved into the living room where Venom was watching a segment on the Batwoman

"I have my ways" Natasha said cryptically as Venom saw her and made a sound of excitement before leaping over to the woman and snuggling into her chest "Aww hi sweetie, have you been a good girl?"

" _ **Hmmhmm!"**_ venom snuggled into the busty red head's cleavage and emanated a deep purring sound

Peter smirked at the sight as he made his way to the door "I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow"

"And what do I do if your neighbor comes looking for you?" Natasha asked as she petted Venom's head

"Tell her I'm exploring the city and I'll be back by noon at the latest" Peter said with a shrug

"Have fun Мой паук!" Natasha said as Peter exited his apartment and made his way down so he could catch a cab to the place that Helena wanted to meet up

…

* * *

And done

So I was going to have Peter as Spider-man make his 'public debut' or at least get him on people's radar but then I decided to keep it for next chapter which will have a lemon in it and also acts of extreme violence as Spider-man shows why he'll become the 'Lethal Protector' of Gotham!

Also yes Psylocke has her powers but doesn't really use them for reasons that will be explained later, also Peter's back story will be further explored as time goes on and how he met Venom and why he's hunting for this Willer man, but will you already have an idea, but that's just the tip of the iceberg

Also Peter already has his spider powers because he was born with them and can produce organic webs. How he was born with them will be explored later on as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the fourth chapter of my take on an anti-hero Spider-man operating within Gotham. Also Hurray I can now see my reviews for my stories! That means I can better see what people think of my chapters and what not

And to answer a few reviewer's questions or statements:

 **treyalenader63917** : Anti Venom will show up later on and it'll have an interesting origin that's different compared to how he appeared in the comics

 **DOC-Ibuilt:** Yes, Barbara is young but she won't be starting any kind of relationship with Peter until she's at least 18, granted she might develop a crush on him but nothing sexual will start for some time. Also having as many women in the harem, this story will be a long one and each girl will get more than her fair share of time. Also some of the women I've added are in here because they actually have some major roles to play in certain events down the road and even take the lead on occasion. They aren't here just to look pretty and so Spidey can screw them when he's in the mood.

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter and later acts of extreme violence!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter stood outside the bar that Helena wanted to meet him at over in little Italy. It was called the 'Lorenzo Castello' and seemed to be fairly busy, not crowded but had a noticeable number of people entering it.

Peter examined his surroundings as he felt himself being watched. He observed his surrounds discreetly and noticed a few teens on the other side of the street watching him. It was obvious that they were sizing him up as a potential guy that can mug

Peter looked to them and gave them a dark glare that caused them to stiffen ' _Kids, if you don't want to be eating through straws for the rest of your lives, you won't try anything_ '

He almost seemed like the group could read his mind as they paled before they shuffled down the street, occasionally shooting worried looks over their shoulders as if they were expecting Peter to follow them and make good on his implied threat.

It was than the Peter saw Helena approaching dressed in a pair of blue jeans that clung to her legs and waist like a second skin, black heels that showed her red painted tone nails, a white blouse and her hair done up in a bun. Peter flashed her a friendly grin as she neared him

"I half expected you to not show up" Peter said a bit guilty

Helena raised a brow at him "What made you think that?"

"Well your…" Peter gestured to her look which was catching quite a few eyes before he pointed to himself dressed only in a pair of jeans, a semi nice blue shirt and black shoes "... And I look not you"

Helena chuckled "Don't sell yourself short Mr. Parker…"

Peter had to hold in a wince at hearing his name like that. Hearing it from his students was one thing but hearing it from other people made him feel uncomfortable a little as old memories threatened to appear. He quickly pushed them down

"Besides" Helena said unaware of Peter's current thoughts as she leaned up against him "I kind of have a thing for older good looking men"

"Good looking you say? Most women I've met seem to think I'll peel over at any moment since I'm older than thirty" Peter said with amusement

"Hey their lost, if they rather fuck an immature brat that doesn't know how to please a woman than a gentleman who can, then I'll gladly take him off their hands" Helena said as she linked her arm through Peter's and they both made their way into the bar

The two were seated at a booth and both ordered their drinks. He settled for a glass of scotch while she went for a glass of whiskey. They both settled into a comfortable silence as they watched people trickle in to enjoy their Friday night.

"So, how's a girl like you end up being a teacher at Gotham Academy?" Peter questioned his date

Helena shrugged "Use to live in Starling City, but I decided to move after things there got complicated and decided to start fresh. I attended Gotham University where I got my teaching license and was offered a job by Principle Fuun and now here I am"

Their drinks arrived and both to a drink from their respective beverages.

"Sounds like you got it lucky, I had to nearly beg for a position at Gotham Academy" Peter joked as he drank his scotch

"Really? You don't seem the type" Helena mused as she crossed her legs and had her foot brush up against Peter's leg occasionally

"Well not really but yeah it was either here or that high school over in Bristol county" Peter said as placed his elbows on the table

"Well it's better you got the job here, Bristol Heights is mostly filled with a bunch of pricks" Helena said with some disdain in her voice

"Let me guess, based on what half of Gotham's elite is composed of… mob kids?" Peter guessed, he did plenty of research on the possible schools he could be hired for.

"Yeah, which is unfortunate because they get better funding than us half the time" Helena said a little sadly

While Gotham Academy was mainly a private school, it's students was made up of a collection middle class, upper middle class and lower upper class with a few notable names like Wayne and Stagg attending there. Bristol Heights on the other hand was attended by kids whose parents had connections to the mob. Peter was honestly surprised that the place wasn't shot up every other day

' _Guess the mob had the decency to teach their kids manners when attending a school with their enemies'_ Peter thought as he and Helena finished their drinks and ordered another round

"So Peter, you have anyone special waiting for you at home?" Helena asked with a coy smile as she began to rub her leg up Peter's in a suggestive way. Peter could see that the alcohol hadn't gotten to her, not even close, she was flirting with him of her own free will.

"No, not really" Peter said with a shrug "Unless you count my neighbor who looks like she's about to kidnap me and lock me up in her room. Not that I'd mind but well she kinda intimidates me with how much ass she can kick"

Helena's face broke out into an amused grin "Really? She sounds like a keeper, where do you live?"

"Chinatown" Peter responded

"Interesting choice" Helena said with a thoughtful expression

"The people are nice and the triads have the decency to keep their more violent dealings out of the neighborhood" Peter said with a shrug. "It's a pretty close knit community"

"I'm surprised that let you in, they prefer 'outsiders' to stay out of their affairs. Even the police half the time have to ask permission from what I've heard" Helena said, she also left out the part that the people there also loathed her and Batwoman, and her sidekicks operating there.

"Considering the police's reputation here, I'm not too surprised" Peter said indifferently

"It's gotten better" Helena came to the GCPD's defense "Sure it isn't perfect but it's a hell of a lot better than it was six years ago"

Peter couldn't help the laugh that escaped him "Yeah, only because the people who use to bribe them were nearly wiped out by the Joker and Two Face and what little remains answers to Black Mask now"

Helena was about to argue against that claim until she realized that he was right in a sense. The GCPD wasn't as corrupt as it used to be because the ones corrupting it were killed or driven out of Gotham and into either Bludhaven or another city.

"Okay, fair point" Helena sighed before taking a drink from her glass

The two continued idle talking as they discussed what they taught their classes today and what they have planned for next week. Hours ticked on by as the evening passed by and Helena and Peter went through several more drinks. Peter was a bit surprised on how strong Helena's tolerance was as she was barley buzzed

"What can I say Pete, I can hold my drink unlike some" Helena nodded to a guy who was being carried out by his friends who were far behind in terms of drunk

"I blame the Irish, German, and Russian in me" Peter quipped as she finished his glass ' _Best leave it at that if I want to head out later tonight'_

"That might have something to do with it" Helena agreed as she stood up and made her way around the table before straddling Peter's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck

Peter raised a brow at her actions "A bit forward no?"

"You don't like?" she gave him a seductive smirk as she began to grind against him

"I do, I'm just surprised is all" Peter said as his hands found their way to her waist

"What can I say, when I see something that I want I tend to go for it" Helena said as she pulled Peter into a heated kiss

The other people in the bar didn't pay them much mind as some were doing similar acts while others began to converge on the dance floor with music starting to blare. Helena pulled out of the kiss and grinned as she felt Peter through his pants and gave him a light squeeze with her hand which earned a groan from Peter. She stood up and grabbed Peter by the hand before dragging him to the bathroom

' _Let's hope there isn't another interruption'_ Peter thought with amusement as Helena pulled him close so his bulge wouldn't be easily noticed and pressed it into her rear

…

Several minutes later he and Helena were in a corner stall in the woman's bathroom with him sitting on the seat while Helena was sitting in his lap engaging in an intense make out session

Peter began to trail a bunch of kisses down Helena's throat as she leaned back a bit and let out a quiet moan. She quickly removed her blouse, exposing her breasts covered by a purple strapless bra. Peter didn't hesitate to start planting kisses on the top of her breasts as Helena's hands moved down to lift his shirt over his head

Peter helped her pull it off before he grabbed Helena by the waist and stood, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. She shivered at the feeling of the cool marble wall against her back as Peter captured her lips with his own again. She began to grind up against him as she pulled out of the kiss and began to focus on his neck with a series of kisses and sucking, intent on leaving a hickey or two

Peter used this time to unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground with their shirts and took one of her erect nipples and began to lick and suck it.

Helena let out a loud moan as Peter ravished her breasts nipple with more skill than she's ever seen from any of her previous lovers and one of the was the self-proclaimed ladies' man Oliver Queen himself "Oh fuck…"

"We'll get to that soon enough" Peter teased as he turned his attention to Helena's other nipple and began to lavish it with the same attention he just gave her other.

Helena ran her hands through his hair as she leaned back against the wall and continued her grinding against him, she could feel her arousal climbing as it felt like his member was going to tear through his pants and right into hers, not that she wouldn't mind. She tapped him on the shoulder, a signal to let her down, which he did without complaint

"My turn" Helena said huskily as she pushed Peter across the stall and into the shared stall wall and lowered herself to her knees. She quickly unzipped and lowered Peter's pants and boxers to reveal his large pulsating member.

Her eyes widened at the size of it as she took it in her hand and began to pump it. She looked up at the sound of Peter moaning quietly. She smirked at his face before she took him in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his sex, filling the bathroom with sounds of her actions

Peter's head banged against the wall as he threw it back in pleasure and raised a hand to Helena's head and began to massage her scalp, an action that caused her to moan in approval which also caused her throat to vibrate around him, causing him to experience another wave of pleasure

Suddenly the two herd someone entering the bathroom and both froze. It sounded like a woman who was humming to herself it albeit badly and sounded like she was stumbling a bit, indicating she may have had a few too many drinks. Peter looked down at Helena who still had him in her mouth, she returned his gaze with a saucy wink before she started to suck him off again

Peter let out a very quiet moan as Helena continued to her actions, undeterred that someone was literally right outside the door and could possibly here them, in fact the thought of it made them both more aroused. Helena removed her heels as she released Peter's member and began to unbutton her jeans. Peter used this moment to make his way over to the toilet and sat down and fully remove his pants while Helena stood in front of him bare for him to see.

Her body was in incredible condition, not an ounce of fat anywhere on her just lean muscle showing that she took care of herself well and Peter noted the she had no pubic hair on her. The two herd the other person in the bathroom finally leave and no sooner did the door close did Helena walk over to Peter and pulled him into a heated kiss

"Shame she left, I kind of enjoyed having someone nearby that could possibly here us" Helena said in between kisses as she remained standing if only bent over while Peter's hands made their way to her large breasts and gave them an affectionate squeeze

"Someone's a daredevil" Peter said as Helena pulled back and licked her fingers and began to rub her woman hood, inserting two fingers into herself and let out a gasp

"What can I say, I live for the moment" Helena said before she turned her back to Peter which gave him a great view of her toned rear and thighs and slowly lowered herself on to him, pausing to grab his member and insert it into her.

The two collectively moaned as she lowered herself more and more until he bottomed out inside her. Helena placed her back against Peter's chest and pulled him into another heated kiss as she began to move her hips in a circular motion. The next several minutes were spent with Helena and Peter remaining locked lip as she rotated her hips on his while Peter's hands made their way up to her breasts and began to play with her nipples again. It didn't take long for her to come while Peter began to thrust into her core.

Soon she was moaning a bit too loud as Peter bounced her up and down his length. He brushed her hair out of the way and began to plant kisses up her spine to the base of her neck before trailing back down and doing it again. Helena had just turned around so she was now facing Peter and pressing her heaving breasts up against his hard chest when they both heard a phone ringing. Peter saw Helena frown as she reached for her pants while being sure to keep him inside and took out her phone

Helena saw who was calling and scowled "This better be important"

Helena hit the answer button on the screen and held the phone up to her ear while she began to ride Peter albeit slowly while she talked to whoever was calling her. Peter seeing this settled for resting his hands on her hips and gently helped her in her rocking. He watched her close her eyes in bliss before she leaned in and gave him an almost loving kiss on his lips before pulling back so she could better hear her caller

"Look I'm in the middle of something… Why not have Jean come help you out?... The fuck is he doing in Miami?" Helena asked in a combination of annoyance directed at whoever was calling and pleasure as she used her vaginal muscles to massage Peter's member while his hands made their way to her breasts and began to massage them. Helena had the hold the phone away from her and connect her mouth to Peter in a heated and sloppy kiss to stifle any moans before bringing the phone back to her ear

Peter looked at her and mouthed 'Should we stop?'

She gave him a wink and mouthed back 'Fuck no, keep going baby'

Peter began to steadily increase his thrusting speed, an act that Helena appreciated as he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. Peter than felt her body stiffen as she came again and Peter was beginning to feel his own release approaching

"Look get back to me in a few, I'm busy with something right now" Helena said in a slightly breathless tone as she bit her lips to stifle a moan. The caller said a few more things and Helena rolled her eyes "Yeah, fine see you in a few"

She then hit the end call button and dropped her phone on her jeans before she started to bounce on Peter. Peter let out a moan at the sudden increase of pleasure

"Friend of yours?" Peter gritted out as Helena began to ride him like a cowgirl breaking in a bronco on a ranch

"Yeah, sort of!" Helena said in between moans "More of a frenmy that I happen to sort of like and hate at the same time… oh fuck you're so good… If she behaves herself, I'll introduce you to her!"

Peter chuckled before he suddenly stood up much to Helena's surprise and delight as he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust into her at a fast hard pace. Helena threw stealth to the wind as her moans echoed through the bathroom along with the sounds of slapping flesh, she had to bite into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming as Peter began to hit her sweet spot over and over again and caused her to come multiple times in rapid succession

"I'm going to come" Peter breathed out into her neck

"I'm on the pill anyway" Helena said as she brought Peter into another heated kiss

Peter kept up his thrusting as Helena kept using her cores muscles to squeeze and massage his member. It didn't take long until the two both came, Helena let out a loud moan that was likely heard from outside while Peter growled in a way that caused Helena to shiver in delight. Peter's movements slowed until he slowly raised Helena off him and gently placed her on the ground. The English teacher let out a laugh as she stumbled a bit

"Never been fucked to the point I have trouble standing" Helena said as she kissed Peter again and pushed him against the wall "God, I want to say to hell with my meeting and fuck you again"

Peter chuckled as he cupped Helena's check "Maybe next time, besides I have to meet up with someone later"

Helena raised her brow at this while she took her hand and rubbed her sore womanhood and brought it up to her face and licked of the fluids dripping out of it "Oh, and who might this be? Another woman perhaps?"

"Yes…" Peter said with a nod before continuing "But not like that, she's helping me with something that I've been working on for a while"

"Sounds important" Helena said with a chuckle as she made a show outing her clothes back on.

"It is" Peter admitted while he got dressed

Soon the two were both dressed and made their way out of the bathroom, no one seemed to notice or heard them as they were all on the dance floor with loud music playing. The two stopped outside the bar and waited by the curb for a taxi to pass by.

"So, this gonna be a thing?" Peter asked as he and Helena waited

"I'd be an idot to say no and say this was a onetime thing" Helena smirked as she bumped her hip into Peter's "You're a keeper alright"

"Glad that I impressed you" Peter smiled as they saw a taxi and they flagged it down "Heading to meet your friend first or head home and change?"

"Home and change first" Helena said as she got out some money for the cab fare "You?"

"Same" Peter replied as the taxi came to a stop "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yep" Helena said as she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek before she got into the cab and Peter saw the taxi drive off.

Peter waited until the cab turned and was out of sight before he turned and made his way into an alley. Once he was far enough in he leaped up the wall with inhuman strength and started climbing to the top. Once on the roof he took out his phone and called Natasha, it didn't take long for her to answer

" _Was she good?"_ she asked with amusement

"Good as you" Peter said with an eye roll before he jumped across the street and landed on another buildings ledge "Is Venom there? I'm heading out tonight and want to know if she wants to come"

Natasha was quite for a moment before responding _"She's ready for a pickup"_

"I'll be there in a few" Peter said before ending the call and began to make his way back to the apartment

…

An hour later Spider-man was swinging through the city had a casual pace

"Okay, last night was a bust and I've likely alerted Willis that I'm here. And I know him enough that he'll keep a low profile until he feels confident he can deal with me. So the question is my alien friend, what to do until then?" Peter asked as he shot black web like streams from his hands and used them to navigate through the city

" **Find bad men… kill them"** Venom hissed

"Why didn't I think of that" Peter said with an eye roll as he landed on the corner of a building over by the docks. He looked out into the bay and could make out the distant shape of Arkham island and the Asylum that resides there and a bit further out an old oil rig that was at one point converted into some sort of amusement park.

"Where did this city go wrong? I mean it's nowhere near as bad as Madripoor is but for fucks sake, this is America, not some small third world nation that caters to terrorist and other global assholes" Peter said with shake of his head before he picked up distant voices with his enhanced hearing that was multiplied by being connected to Venom. He couldn't make out entirely what they were saying nut he did pick up a few key words

Product. Girls. Fun

Peter felt his eyes narrow as a dark rage began to fill him. He shot out a web line and quickly followed the voices until he came to a stop by a small rundown looking apartment. Peter made out several figures entering inside where he was hearing faint cries of multiple women

" **Traffickers… perfect** " Spider-man said darkly as Venom began to alter his voice so he'd be unrecognizable

He scanned the building for any more men before he jumped off the roof he was on and fell four stories before landing before the door with a heavy thud, the ground cracking under the force. He stood up and slowly raised his hand to the door and knocked.

"Chin that you? The hell took you so long to get out hotdogs!" a man said as he opened the door to find no one there. He looked confused as he stepped outside and looked around for his friend "Chin I swear if this is another prank I'm going to kick your ass!"

No response, the man sighed _'Damn kids'_

He turned to walk back inside but saw a black fist coming towards his face. The man didn't get a chance to yell before his head was violently knocked off his body and sent flying towards the road. The severed head collided with a parked car and caved in the door, causing the alarm to start blaring

Spider-man looked down at the twitching headless body with narrowed eyes before he turned and entered the apartment while being sure to close the door. He stood in the hallway for a moment before looking towards a door that led to the basement being opened by a man who was fumbling with his pants

"Damn bitch could have at least moaned. I'm probably bigger than any chin chang fucker she's been with back in that rat ass country of hers" the man snorted. He made out a figure in the far corner of his vision as he made his way to the kitchen. The man stopped and look to see who it was but saw no one there

"…Heh just mind playing tricks on me is all" The man said with a shrug as he entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge for a beer, unaware of the figure now standing behind him

Spider-man watched the man hum to himself as he reached for a beer. The black clad man used that moment to kick the man in the back of the thigh hard enough to break the bones there and pulled his head out slightly before he grabbed the fridge door and slammed it into the man's skull. The entire incident lasted only a few seconds, the man didn't even get a chance to make a sound other than a squeal as his head was nearly crushed by the door and fell to the floor, the beer bottle falling on to the floor and rolling to the other end of the kitchen

Spider-man stepped back and saw the man twitching on the floor with blood pooling around his head and his now broken leg, the bone had torn through the front of his thigh and looked like a may have cut something vital, perhaps an artery as a lot of blood was now pouring out. The man made some kind of whimpers as he twitched on the kitchen floor.

Spider-man crouched down and grabbed the man's head and suddenly turned it a certain angle and was rewarded with a 'crack' sound before his body when limp. Spider-man stood up and left the body as he made his way back into the hall and entered down into the basement quietly. He stopped half way down as he heard two more voices down there along with the sound of multiple women, many of them speaking an east Asian language; Korean, Thai, Vietnamese, Khmer, Lao, Mandarin, and if he's not mistaken a bit of Hmong–Mien as well.

Peter's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he clung to the ceiling and slowly crawled into the room and was greeted with a sight that made his rage burn like an inferno on a planet of gasoline, oil and coal. Two men, one overweight white man holding a struggling girl who looked to be no older than fifth teen while another who looked to be Hispanic, was kneeling down and unzipping his pants with one hand while another pushed up the poor girls torn dress that looked like it was a beautiful thing once.

"Hold her down dammit, I want to see if the beauty's pussy is as good as her mouth!" the man said with a chuckle while the girl continued to struggle

"I am, but hey after her we need to call up Neil. Can't keep these girls here long or else a certain 'bat cunt' will find it" the white man said

"Ah don't worry about the Batwoman, the worst she'll do is maybe knock some teeth out and leave you a feel cracked ribs. Trust me, she won't ever go farther than that!" The man said in an unworried tone "She once caught me about to rape this one gal and the worse she did to me was give me two black eyes and a dislocated shoulder. Yeah it hurt but, it's better than if the Huntress or Catwoman caught me"

" **Good thing I'm neither…"** a dark voice spoke out that caused the girls to stop crying and the two men to stiffen at the sound of an unknown individual in the room with them

The two men stood up and looked around the basement while the girl quickly crawled to the side of the room that was caged off and filled with women who were dirty, half-starved and covered in either bruises or cuts. Some of the women reached through the bars and held the crying and shaking girl while others tried to find the source of the dark voice. They couldn't understand what it was saying, but they could tell that whatever it was, it was angry…

"The hell's there?" the white man said as he took out his phone and turned on the light and looked around "Henry, Jack that you guys?"

"Chin?" the Hispanic men said in a worried tone, his bravado now gone

The white man shined a light up into the ceiling and scanned it until he his light revealed a black figure clinging to the wall with large white eyes and a white spider on their chest. The man's eyes widened as the figure suddenly pounced on him and pinned him t the wall. The girls let out shrieks of surprise and fear while the Hispanic man stumbled back and tripped as he watched this unknown man lift his friend up

Spider-man brought his head in close to the now terrified man's face and narrowed his lenses

"P-P-Please d-don't k-k-kill me!" the man sputtered out, a bit of spit hitting the white lenses which narrowed to thin white slits. He turned his head to see the women all watching the scene with fear as they wandered if he came to save them or inflict a worse fate upon them.

Spider-man turned his gaze back to the man and spoke **"Cover your eyes…"**

The man looked at him in confusion as Spider-man didn't speak in English as his hands each grabbed a side of his head. The Hispanic man heard shuffling and looked to see many of the women covering their eyes or looking away and covering their ears. It was than whatever he said, the man was speaking to the women

"AHHHHHHH!" the white man let out a scream as his head was slowly being split open.

Blood spattered across Spider-man's face as he used just enough of his enhanced strength to tear the man's head in half. He didn't so much as flinch as bits of the man's skull hit his face or as blood began to wash down his hands and down his arms. Venom who was watching the other man at the time saw him try to get up and run

" _ **Stay…"**_ Venom hissed out as she shot a black tendril at the man and hit him in the ankle with enough force to break it. The man screamed as he fell to the ground but resorted to crawling away now.

Suddenly Spider-man pulled his arms apart and completely tore the now dead man's head in a half, brains, blood and bone landing on him and the floor before he threw the body towards the stairs and nearly hit the last surviving man. The Hispanic man shrieked as he increased his speed of climbing up the stairs to safety. Spider-man watched him go for a moment before turning to the women and approached the cage they were in.

They are backed away from the bars except for a few who clung to the shaking girl outside still and looked at him with terror and pleading eyes. Spider-man made a disturbing image, covered in blood and gore and the way the lighting was hitting him from the man's dropped phone made him look all the more terrifying, some of the girls actually passed out at the sight. Spider-man slowly approached the door to the cage and forced it open causing some of the women to flinch. He stepped back and made his way to the stair case to follow the man

The one girl used this moment to quickly rush into the cell and joined the rest in gathering in the furthest corner of the cage. They now knew that this unknown man meant no harm to them, but something told them that they should wait before leaving. It was than they could make out faint police sirens approaching in the distance

…

Spider-man exited the basement and looked to see that the man had for some reason decided to crawl up the other stair case and was now limping towards a room down the hall. Spider-man slowly began to climb the stairs keeping his ears open, he also picked up the approaching police siren

' _Now they come'_ Peter thought darkly

Spider-man saw a room at the far end of the hall was open and saw the man collapse inside as he reached for a bag and pulled out a gun. Spider-man slowly approached with his hand morphing into what looked like a blade.

The man turned and saw the image and turned the gun on Spider-man, aiming for the white spider and fired

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The bullets to the man's horror didn't even faze the approaching man as they seemed to briefly stick to him before falling to the ground. Spider-man than slowly raised his hand and aimed it at the man

 **TWIP!**

The gun was suddenly grabbed by some sort of black looking web and yanked out of his hand and crashed into the wall. The man slowly crawled away with terror in his eyes as Spider-man entered the room and slowly closed the door a bit. He crouched down and covered the man's mouth

" **I'm going to ask you questions. Answer truthfully and I won't hurt you. Lie or not answer me, you die"** Spider-man growled out and caused the man to whimper as tears fell from his eyes as he nodded

" **Good, now first question…"** Spider-man said darkly as he placed his hand on the side of the man's face

…

Officers' Owens and Jackson had just arrived at an old apartment, having responded to a car alarm going off and suspicious characters.

"I'm telling you man, it was nasty with what happened to those guys" Owens said as he exited the car "I mean yeah they were criminals but Jesus, I don't think anyone deserved to go out like that"

"What about the Joker?" Jackson asked as he also got out of the car and approached the car that looked to have been damaged, it's alarm having gone out. "You telling me he doesn't deserve a painful ending like that?"

"Okay he does and Zsasz and to some extent half the guys in Arkham, but not everyone there is a psychotic sociopath!" Owens said as he held up a light for his partner and stopped dead in his tracks at what he and Jackson saw

A severed head or what was left of one imbedded into the car door.

"Holy shit" Jackson said as he reached for his radio "This is officers Owens and Jackson, requesting back up at thirty third and fourth, Amusement mile…"

While Jackson was calling in back up Owens shinned his light around the area to see if he could find a body. He found it in front of the door to the apartment. Owens signaled to his partner where the body was just as he made his way over to the car's trunk and pulled out a shotgun and began to load it. Jackson pulled out his side arm and both began to approach the apartment.

They passed the body and Owens had to resist the urge to vomit at the sight, he could make out the top of the man's spine sticking out. They kicked the door in and both entered with their weapons raised.

"Hey you hear that?" Jackson said after hearing what sounded like crying

"Yeah…" Owens nodded towards the open door to the basement "Down there"

"You go first" Jackson said

"What why?" Owens asked in confusion

"Cause man, you have the bigger gun" Jackson said with a shrug

Owens sighed before he entered first followed closely by Jackson. They took notice of the blood on the stairs and the sounds of whimpering. They finally arrived at the basement and were greeted to the sight of a bunch of women in a gage huddled in the corner with a man who looked like he had his head torn in half lying against the wall.

Jackson reached for his radio to update the situation while Jackson slowly lowered his gun and approached the women in the cage "Hey it's alright, we're here to help you"

Some of the women began to speak in a language that he didn't understand which caused him to turn to his partner with a frown "You get any of that?"

Jackson shook his head in confusion "No I d-"

"AHHHHHH!" a man's scream interrupted him and caused both the women and the police officers to flinch at the suddenness of it.

Owens looked back towards the women than Jackson "I'll go see what it was"

"Dude, it was a guy screaming in pain" Jackson answered back nervously "What more could it be?"

"…Maybe that thing that got Two Face last night" Owens said nervously

"And you want to go and see if it is?" Jackson said in disbelief as he watched Owens make his way to the stairs

"Look, just keep an eye on them, I'll be back" Owens said

"Said every white boy in a horror movie when they go investigate a creepy ass noise…" Jackson said as he radioed in on the status of that backup

Owens made his way back to the top of the stairs and was now climbing up to the second floor when he heard something start to speak. Owens froze at the sound of the dark foreboding voice that seemed to echo through the building, drowning out the whimpers of whatever man was unfortunate enough to earn it's wrath. Owens gulped as his grip on his gun tightened and he slowly approached the door that the voice and whimpers were coming from.

The voice suddenly stopped and Owens felt like his heart was about to explode with how loud and much it was beating. He took a deep breath before he kicked in the door and entered the room with his weapon raised. He saw a man propped up against the wall covered in a similar substance that the men from last night were trapped in. Owens also saw that the man had a large handprint on his face and it took Owens a second to realize that it wasn't just blood but the man's flesh was torn of too the bone

Owens slowly approached the man who looked like he was still alive before he suddenly froze. He couldn't explain, but he knew he wasn't in the room alone and that there was something behind him, watching him. Owens slowly turned around to stare at the corner behind him before his eyes seemingly on their own rose towards the ceiling to see a black figure sticking to the ceiling and walls watching him with their large white eyes.

Owens could only stare in shock at the being that he saw was covered in blood as it stared at him for a long time before it slowly crawled across the ceiling and towards the broken window before silently crawling through it. Owens didn't know how long he stood there before he heard the sound of multiple sirens approaching and he heard Jackson's voice

"Owens!" Jackson entered the room to see his partner staring at the window as if he saw hell itself appear before him. Jackson slowly approached the man and gripped his shoulder "Owens man, you alright?"

"I-I saw it" Owens whispered out

Jackson narrowed his eyes in confusion "Saw what?"

"…I-It" Owens said as he slowly backed against the wall and slid down it "I-I-I looked r-right at it and i-it saw m-me!"

Jackson could only stare at Owens as he slowly began to rock back in forth and muttered about 'it saw me' over and over again

…

* * *

And done.

Peter hooked up with Helena in a bar and got some from the secret vigilante, and GCPD now has an idea of what's now running around the city. I based the scene of the one in Batman v Superman where the cops find the branded guy. Only I gave it a bit of a twist and we also get to see just how brutal this Spider0man is going to be.

Next chapter deals with Rochelle Wayne and her two sidekicks and soon to be only as Robin strikes out on his own


	5. Chapter 5

answers to questions or statements that reviewers have made:

 **Squadpunk 2.0** : That was the intention, I want make it seem like that Spider-man when he's hunting criminals, he's actually hunting them. Sort of like a predator or serial killer in a movie

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Batwoman slowly made her way up the platform that housed her custom made super-computer and sat down in a seat that rose up from the floor and fell into it and let out a sigh as she removed her cowl and placed it on the key board.

She had just recently got back from dropping off Harley Quinn who she and Huntress were finally able to capture after a half hour long chase through the narrows, Gotham Proper both upper and lower before finally catching the femme fatal not too far from Solomon Wayne courthouse

Rochelle also saw that Helena seemed a bit too happy tonight and she also had the slightest limp in her strides. When she questioned it the crossbow wielding woman said she had drinks with Gotham Academy's new bio teacher that Rochelle was surprised to find out from Barbara was Peter Parker

She also found out that Helena screwed the man and according to her 'was the best damn lay I've ever had!'

Rochelle was currently sitting in her chair that was in front of the Batcomputer when she received a call from Gordon. She placed on her cowl and activated the voice modulator before answering "Yes?"

"Abandoned apartment in Amusement Mile that was being used to handle women that have been smuggled here from what looks like east Asia. Our new 'friend' was just here as well" Gordon said over the line "One of my men was able to get a good look at him"

"Descriptions?" Batwoman asked as she brought up the file she's been making on the unknown individual.

"Owens described him as a man in some sort of black suit with large white eyes and a large white spider symbol on his chest and back. He could also crawl on walls and according to some of the girls that we were able to get a translator for 'ripped a man's head in two and shot out some sort of tendril from himself even when he wasn't looking'"

Batwoman typed in the information with a frown. From the sounds of it this man had what sounded like enhanced powers that resembled that of a spider if the symbol is anything to go on. She also was unhappy to hear that this man was killing people in her city. Yes, they were bad people but what gave him the right to decide who lives and doesn't

She shook her head to erase those thoughts from her head. She could brood on his actions later, right now she had information to catalogue.

"Anything else?" Batwoman questioned

"Only one man was left alive, but I'm not certain if he'll even live through the night with the amount of blood he lost and the state we found him in." Gordon said with a sigh "I don't know Batwoman, this isn't the first vigilante that's come through here that resorts to more lethal methods but this… this is far more than what we've ever faced"

"Agreed, which is why we need to find this man soon. Why he may think he's doing good, something tells me it won't be long until innocent people will get caught in the crossfire" Batwoman said as she finished adding the information to the portfolio she's dubbed 'Spider-man'.

' _Not very original but so far it sounds like a perfect fit'_ Rochelle thought

"We also found more of that odd substance like back at the other crime scene. Have you found out what it was? The boys over at Star labs couldn't" Gordon asked

"No…" Batwoman scowled in annoyance "The organic compound broke down before I was able to properly examine it. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to last long before it begins to enter some sort of atomic breakdown and turn into powder"

"So were back to square one" Gordon said with a snort before she heard him groan "Shit… the press is here"

"Good luck with that Gordon" Rochelle cracked a small smile

"Yeah, hurray I get to deal with the press that make half-starved sharks look like fasting pacifists in comparison. I'll contact you when we've found anything else" Gordon stated

"Same" Rochelle said before she ended the call and sat back in her chair and let out a huff

"Well at least we know what we are dealing with Madam Wayne" Alfred said as he approached his ward with a tray that had a cup of hot chocolate in it and was still warm.

"Yeah… a guy who apparently is a meta with what sounds like spider based abilities and has no problems with killing" Rochelle said as she removed her cowl and rubbed the sides of her head "Just what I need running around Gotham of all places"

"Given the spike in meta human occurrences in the last three years, it was only a matter of time before you encountered either a villain or a hero of the sort Miss" Alfred said as he offered the steaming cup to the dark knight

"I suppose your right Alf, I was just hoping it would be a hero first" Rochelle said as she pushed a few buttons on her computers holographic display and brought up images of several heroes that have popped up in both America and the world in the last year

Superman of Metropolis, Captain Marvel of Fawcett City, Wonder Woman who's located in Boston, the Flash of Central City, Green Lantern of Coast city were five in particular that have caught her attention or more specifically what they can do. The two watched silently as videos of the five and others actions appeared on the screen and showed them performing a wide range of incredible feats, lifting buildings, running across water, shooting lasers from their eyes and the list went on and on

Rochelle couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about what she was seeing, while the people she was watching appeared to want to help people, there were also ones out there with similar abilities that were likely more inclined to criminal activity. Hell Black Adam just last week tried to destroy Egypt and was only stopped because of the combined might of this Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman

"Alfred… do you think I'll be able to stop this man?" Rochelle asked with a bit uncertainty. While she was confident and proud of her abilities, at the end of the day she was only human and she had her limits, Spider-man so far has proven that he has far greater strength, stealth and a willingness to kill

Alfred was quiet for a moment as he thought over his answer "I have faith you'll find a way to best this man and hopefully help him realize the error of his ways"

"And if he doesn't listen to reason?" Rochelle asked

"Then I pity him for ever thinking that he could challenge the Batwoman and win" Alfred said

"Thanks Alf, glad to know you have my back" Rochelle said with a smile

Alfred nodded before he a look of concern crossed his features "Miss, about Master Richard…"

Rochelle sighed "I know Alf, I know. I just don't know what to do with him! This is the third time he's gone out without me. I know I shouldn't keep babying him but he was planning to take on Dent! Even with Barbara, I doubt he would have done so well and god knows what would happen if they ran into this Spider-man"

"Perhaps he's trying to prove himself, show that he's not the same boy that you took in all those years ago" Alfred said

"Alfred the fact that he's willingly to go out there proves he's not the same scared boy I first took in. I just wish he'd realize that! He makes it seem like he's in my shadow" Rochelle said as she got up and began to pace, a habit of hers that she never gotten out of

"Have you told him this?" Alfred asked

"Yes…" Rochelle said with a snort "But it's like my words didn't even make it to his ears before he shut them down and ignored what I had to say!"

"Were you scolding him before or after you told him he was never or will be in your shadow and you will always seem him as an equal?" Alfred asked dryly

Rochelle's silence confirmed his suspicions which caused him to sigh "Madam, perhaps if you just sat down with young master Richard and told him this, it'd make things between you two much easier. Especially now of all times with a vigilante running around that isn't afraid to use lethal force, especially in such brutal and savage ways"

"I swear this place better not become Starling City" Rochelle pinched the ridge of her nose in annoyance "I refuse to allow this city to fall as bad as Queen is letting his!"

"Of course madam" Alfred said as he patted his ward on her shoulder "Now come, you have a business meeting later tomorrow. And according to Mr. Fox he highly recommends that you stay awake for this one."

"Who's it with again?" Rochelle asked as she made her way to the armory to remove her suit

"LexCorp" Alfred said and had to resist the urge to find a bar of soap to place in his wards mouth after hearing her less than lady like responses

…

Rochelle let out a huff as she walked into her office with a notable scowl on her face. Not far behind was Lucius Fox looking at her with a sympathetic smile

"That could have gone better" Lucius said gently

"Better? That asshole was insulting me the entire time!" Rochelle said as she began pacing in her office

"True, but you did insult him when you arrived five minutes after the meeting had started" Lucius said as he pulled out a tablet and began going over some information on it that was related to a new Batmobile design

"It was five minutes! Yet he's making it seem like I didn't show up until the end!" Rochelle said in annoyance "And then he has the gull to question my mother's influence on my personality!"

"I will agree with you on that one, he was out of line and even I found myself struggling to not say something rude" Lucius agreed

Rochelle finally sighed before she toed off her heels and made her way the bar "I need a drink!"

"I recommend the brandy than" Lucius joked as he watched the young Wayne fill a glass up before sitting on one of the stools and taking a large gulp from the drink

Several minutes passed as Lucius went over the schematics of the new Batmobile while Rochelle switched on the news. The story was talking about what happened in Amusement Mile last night. Rochelle smirked a bit when she saw Vikki Vale reporting on the scene

"As you can see Tom, GCPD is still patrolling the area for any more evidence that could help them identify the individual that reportedly killed several men who seemed to be part of a human trafficking network and left one in critical condition. From reports, it appears that it is the same individual that attacked Two Face earlier in the week. Commissioner Gordon as yet to give a statement but it leaves many of the people here wondering if perhaps a new vigilante has taken up residence in Gotham, one that from what we've seen here isn't afraid to use brutal and lethal methods"

"Alfred mentioned this man to me, he says you believe him to be a meta" Lucius stated as he set down the tablet to watch the story

"Yeah… from what I can put together, this guy is strong. He was able to tear a man's head in half and from the sounds of it, punch another's head clean off and send it flying almost seven meters into a car door." Rochelle said as she leaned back and watched the segment

"Hmm, that could make any possible fight with him extremely dangerous if not outright fatal" Lucius said with a frown while he cupped his chin "I don't think your armor would be able to with stand a blow of that magnitude"

"My thoughts exactly, which means I'm going to possibly need 'that'!" Rochelle said with emphasis on the last word

"But Ms. Wayne, it's still in its testing stage and even than there are several issues that I've come across that could prove disastrous" Lucius said with worry knowing what his employer was asking for

Rochelle's eyes narrowed as she gestured to Lucius to elaborate.

"For starters, your maneuverability will be extremely hindered because of the extra weight and the size. And from the sounds of it, this man is extremely agile and fast. Combined with his apparent enhanced strength and all he would have to do is disable your armor, say around the legs and you'll be at his mercy"

"But the exoskeletal suit will give me the physical boost I need to actually take him on in a fight" Rochelle countered

"True, but why not try to defeat him with hit and run tactics, wear him down so to speak. If you can't out fight him physically than perhaps stealth and espionage is the way to go" Lucius said

"Normally that would be a good idea but…" Rochelle trailed off as a look of unease came across her features "Lucius, this man was able to sneak up on me"

Lucius's eyes widened at that, to do so was no small feat.

"The only reason I knew that he did was because he purposely made a sound and vanished before I even could see him. It was his way of proving that in terms of stealth, he had me beat" Rochelle said as she sat up and approached the window that was behind her desk and looked down at her home "To be honest Lucius, I'm not entirely sure this is someone I can beat… not on my own"

"Are you looking to ask for help from one of the heroes that could possibly help you in this situation? Perhaps Superman or maybe the Flash?" Lucius questioned

"The thoughts crossed my mind but…" Rochelle said as she sat down at her desk and folded her arms on the table

"But…" Lucius probed curious to see why his friend won't ask for help

"Superman from what I've gathered could take a tank shell from an artillery gun and not even be fazed, the Flash can out run bullets, explosions and from what I've gathered even lightning bolts shot at him. If they were to come here and try and fight this Spider-man, then…"

"He'll likely escalate things in an attempt to match the new threats" Lucius said now starting to see why Rochelle was hesitant to seek help.

It makes sense when one thinks about it, if your enemy is wearing Kevlar you use armor piercing, if your enemy is using armored vehicles use explosives

"Against me, he's likely thinking that while dangerous I'm not that dangerous at least to him. So if we fight he'll likely hold back most likely because he knows that possibly a simple smack from him could kill me." Rochelle stated

"That's a very big 'if' Ms. Wayne" Lucius said

"But if he faced Superman… there's no telling how truly strong this man is Fox. For all I know he could rival Superman and the last thing I want is to have these two duke it out in the middle of a crowded city. The collateral damage would be in the millions at least and then the death toll… I can't risk it" Rochelle said with a sigh

"Hmm this is quite the conundrum" Lucius said with a nod as he brainstormed on what they could do "I could try to modify or re-design the exoskeleton to make you a bit faster, as a start"

Rochelle nodded in thanks "I'm going to see if I can get Azrael and Huntress to help me, so see if you can make something to help them to, but mostly Huntress. Jean has enhanced strength, so maybe make him something that will at least allow him to survive a punch from Spider-man at the very least"

"I'll get right on it Ms. Wayne. But what about Robin and Batgirl?" Lucius questioned

"No. Their staying out of this, this man is beyond anything they or I have ever faced. I wont risk their lives" Rochelle said in a stern tone

"And if they try to get involved?"

"I'll keep them on support but they will not under any circumstances take part in the actual fighting" Rochelle stated

"Very well Ms. Wayne" Lucius said as he picked up the tablet and began shifting through the date and writing down the information he'll need

Rochelle leaned back in her chair and exhaled "This is not how I thought my life would be when I was younger"

"Trust me Rochelle, me, Leslie and Alfred have been thinking the same thing" Lucius's said with a chuckle that Rochelle returned with a laugh

…

It was several hours later that Rochelle had finally arrived home and made her way into the manor. She quickly moved towards the kitchen for something to eat but paused at the door way when she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see anytime soon

"Vikki?" Rochelle said in mild surprise at the sight of the beautiful blonde reporter

"Sup!" the reporter said with a wave as she was sitting on the kitchen island dressed in a red long sleeve blouse, blue jeans and a pair of brown knee high boots. "Hope you don't mind me dropping by"

"Not really, but I like to be given a heads up" Rochelle said as she removed her coat and placed it on one of the stools as she made her way to the fridge. Alfred was picking up Dick and Barbara and taking them to spend the night at Gordon's house.

She wasn't worried, Dick and Barbara knew better than to try anything with Jim and his wife Barbara there. Man was a very light sleeper and so was his wife. The two also liked to stay up late so there was that to

Vikki snorted at Rochelle's response "Says the woman that appears in my apartment decked out in Kevlar and half the time bleeding from some punk with a gun or a knife"

Vikki also knew what Rochelle did in her spare time…

"But why are you really here if I may ask" Rochelle tunred to look at her friend while she held an apple in her hand and took a bite out of it

"Part of the reason I'm here is because I wanted to know if you have any info on the new player that's in town" Vikki said with a shrug

"No" Rochelle said a little annoyed

"Figures…" Vikki said with an eye roll "The other part is because I was hoping we could finsh where we left off last week"

Rochelle's eyes widened "What?"

"You know, the party. We both snuck off and were starting to go down on each other until Killer Croc went on a rampage at that biker's bar and you had to go stop him" Vikki said with a smirk as she hopped down from the counter and approached Rochelle with a sway in her hips

Rochelle looked at her for a moment "You came all the way out here to see what I knew about this new vigilante running around and to have sex with me?"

"Well that and offer to help you find this guy, but yeah in a nut shell!" Vikki said with a grin

Rochelle looked at her friend for a moment before she sighed "Get the shower started, I'll be up in a sec to join"

Vikki smirked before pulling the taller woman into a heated kiss. She made sure to grind herself up against Rochelle before turning and making her way up to the master bedroom, already unbuttoning her blouse. Rochelle watched her go with a smirk before she took out her phone and sent Alfred a message warning him that Vikki will be spending the night.

…

* * *

So next chapter will have a lemon between Rochelle and Vikki then have Batwoman on patrol with Robin and the dynamic duo have their first encounter with Spider-man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning Lemon between two women in beginning and an act of extreme violence near the end of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Rochelle slowly made her way into the bathroom that was already beginning to fill up with steam while undressing herself.

"So what can you tell me about this guy?" Vikki asked as she stood under the showerhead and let the water cascade down her body. She turned to Rochelle and gave the woman a smirk "Aside from the fact he has an apparent thing for spiders"

"You want to talk about a murderous vigilante while we're having sex?" Rochelle gave the infamous reporter a deadpan stare as she removed her underwear and joined the woman in the shower

"Right not?" Vikki asked as she pulled Rochelle into a heated kiss and began to run her hands up and down the dark knight's figure

"Rochelle pulled out of the kiss and leaned her head back so Vikki can begin licking and sucking on her throat "H-He's fast… also strong…"

"Go on" Vikki purred as she took one of her hands and lowered them down to Rochelle's woman hood and began to rub it "You see him yet?"

"N-No" Rochelle moaned out as she reached out and grabbed Vikki and pulled her into a sloppy kiss before she began to make her way down to the blonde's well-proportioned sized chest and began to lick one of the nipples

Vikki let out a series of moans as she increased her rubbing before she inserted a finger into Rochelle which caused the woman to nip Vikki's nipple "Ah! Careful girl, I want to still be able to show these babies off later"

Rochelle smirked and moved on to the other nipple while she took her hand and began to manipulate Vikki's folds before inserting a finger into her. The action caused the blonde to moan and wrap a leg around Rochelle as she began to grind into her

The two continued this for the next several minutes before Vikki finally came from a combination of Rochelle lathering her breasts with affection and inserting two fingers into her love canal. Vikki pulled Rochelle's face to her and began to lick the sides of her face and neck before pulling the woman down to the soaked floor.

Rochelle climbed on top of her and the two pressed their large wet breasts together before Rochelle began to rub her body up and down the blonde's, causing both to moan and continue kissing each other. Several minutes passed as Rochelle continued to rub herself up and down Vikki's body while the water pelted her back and traveled down her hips and rear

Vikki grabbed Rochelle by the hair and pulled her away before rolling them both over until she was straddling her hips. Vikki gave Rochelle a smirk before she grabbed her leg and lifted it enough to slide her womanhood up against Rochelle's causing both to groan

"Ah fuck" Rochelle panted as Vikki giggle and began rubbing against her "

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you've done this with any of the other gals you hang around" Vikki panted out as she increased her pace much to Rochelle's delight "Have you and Ivy ever done this?"

"A-A few t-t-times… before she left!" Rochelle squeaked out as she grabbed Vikki by the hips and began to force the woman to move faster, increasing the pleasure between the two and causing them to nearly shout in pleasure

"Ohh if… only I… was there for that!" Vikki said as she crashed her lips against Rochelle's and explored her mouth with her tongue

The two beautiful woman continued in the same position for the better part of an hour with the other occasionally being on top and both climaxing numerous times. Rochelle had just taken Vikki and help her up against the wall with the blonde's legs wrapped around her waist when she suddenly heard Dick's voice at the door knocking loudly

"Rochelle! Gordon and his man spotted the spider guy!" Dick said urgently

Rochelle's eyes widened as she stopped grinding up against Vikki and looked towards the door "Where?"

"Over by the Diamond district!" Dick said

Rochelle let Vikki down gently and shut the water off "Sorry Vikki but-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be down in the Batcave if you don't mind though. Kind of want to get a look at this guy if you happen to catch him" Vikki said as she made her way over to the towel rack and got one for her and her lover

"Fine but please don't touch anything" Rochelle said as she took the offered towel and began to make her way to the door

"Oh come on how was I supposed to know that the T-rex wasn't off at the time!" Vikki said with an annoyed expression as she followed the lone surviving Wayne out of the bathroom

…

It was an hour later that Batwoman and Robin were making their way to the Diamond district in the batmobile. The air in the cockpit was a bit tense and Batwoman couldn't help the subtle side glances thrown her young partner's way

"I'm not bothered by it" Robin said as he checked his gear

"Bothered by what?" Batwoman questioned

"About you and Vikki, she's a good person and if you like being around her than go for it" Robin said with a shrug

"…Thank you but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" Batwoman said as she came to a stop in an alley and parked the high tech vehicle

"Oh… than what do you want to talk about? And if it's about sex please don't, and yes me and Barbara are staying safe whenever we do engage in said activity"

"That it isn't it either Robin" Batwoman said with her voice growing a little cold "I want to talk to you about how you've been sneaking out here at night without either my permission or knowledge"

Robin sighed in annoyance "I'm not having this conversation with you right now"

The cock pit opened up and Robin jumped out before she could say anything. She growled in annoyance and hopped out to and approached her partner and grabbed his shoulder

"Yes we are Robin!" Batwoman growled out which caused the young hero to narrow his eyes through the domino mask he was wearing at her

"Really? You want to talk about this now out here for everyone to hear? Sure why not" Robin said with sarcasm evident in his tone before he shrugged off Batwoman's hand and shot out a grappling hook and rose into the air

"Robin!" Batwoman called after her partner

Dick ignored what the woman was saying and just as he approached the ledge for him to grab another figure suddenly appeared and grabbed

"W-Wha- AH!" Robin screamed in surprise as he was suddenly thrown across the roof and skidded across the gravel filled rooftop. He quickly rolled with his momentum and dug his feet in to keep him from possibly flying off the roof

" **Oh it's the kid. Sorry, thought you were the older one"** a dark voice said that actually gave Dick pause.

He looked up with wide eyes to see a man, based of his guess and his physical build, dressed in an all-black suit with a white spider emblem on his chest and two large white blank lenses staring at him. The figure quirked their head to the side and looked like they were about to say something when suddenly they turned and caught Batwoman by the throat

"… **There you are…"** the man growled before he spun and tossed her towards Robin

Batwoman landed in a crouch not far from Robin and pulled out three batarangs and threw them towards the apparent Spider-man. The man leaned to the right as two of them soared past his head and caught the last one out of thin air with just his finger!

"Whoa" Robin said with wide eyes at the action

Batwoman narrowed her eyes at the man and switched on the voice modulator "Who are you!"

Spider-man didn't answer as he held the batarang in his hand. He held it up to get a better look at it before he slowly tilted his head towards Batwoman

" **Guess…"**

Batwoman narrowed her eyes at the man as she stood but kept alert. She knew that if she let her guard down around this man for even a second she could be dead. The man's lenses narrowed slightly as he took in her and Robin's appearance

The three stood there in tense silence before eventually Spider-man shrugged and dropped the batarang on the ground and turned to leave

"Where do you think you're going?" Batwoman demanded as she took a step forward in preparation to run the man down if he tried to escape

Spider-man didn't respond as he kept walking before to Batwoman and Robin's shock he made an inhuman leap and landed on the rooftop across the four lane street and broke into a sprint

"Let's go!" Robin said as he broke into a sprint to follow the man

"Robin hold on!" Batwoman shouted but it was too late, Robin has already shot his grappling gun and was using the boost to help him cover the distance faster "Dammit!"

" _Doesn't listen to authority, wonder where he goth that from. Now you know how Alfred feels"_ Vikki's voice sounded in her cowl's com link

"Shut it" Batwoman growled in annoyance as she gave chase to her partner and the dangerous vigilante "Where is he now?"

" _Looks like he's two buildings ahead of you and following the guy south"_ Vikkik said as she monitored Robin's tracker _"Man his vitals show he's pushing it. This guy he's chasing must be fast"_

"Did the near seventy foot jump he just make not clue you in that he's not normal. At least this confirms he's a meta" Batwoman said as she ran to catch up with Robin who she could barely make out ahead of her.

" _Want me to contact Huntress and Azrael?"_ Vikki asked

"No not yet, so far this Spider-man hasn't show to be hostile to me and Robin. It could change if he feels like we're trying to attack him" Batwoman said as she jumped across an alley and landed in a roll and kept running

" _You threw three of your bat things at him. Pretty sure he feel's attacked"_ Vikki said with doubt in her voice

"He was never in any danger, he dodged them as easily as I could if not better and didn't even try to catch the last batarang. He doesn't see me as even a challenge" Batwoman growled as she finally caught up to Robin who was panting slightly. She did a quick look around to see that they were near the city hall district.

' _No wonder he's starting to tire, he just sprinted almost ten city blocks'_ Batwoman thought before she scanned the area for Spider-man "Did you see where he went?"

"Yeah, he turned and started to make his way towards Star labs when I lost him" Robin said while he took a deep breath "Damn that guy's fast, and I'm pretty sure he was just humoring me"

"It was reckless of you to try and chase him down on your own in the first place Robin" Batwoman said as she turned towards her partner with a look of disproval "What if he tried to attack you? You wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"I know what I'm doing Batwoman, this isn't the first guy we've gone up against that seems all powerful" Robin said

"Your right he isn't the first, but he is the first that so far has proven to be which is why you shouldn't have tried to chase him down on your own like that" Batwoman growled out

"Oh for fuck's sake, I can take care of myself! I don't need you babying me the entire time!" Robin said with a glare

" **She's right you know…"** the voice of Spider-man took them both by surprise as they looked to see Spider-man not even ten feet away from them crouching on the ledge as if he was there the entire time. Given how well he's blending into the shadows and how quite he can be, it's likely he was

Batwoman and Robin readied for him to attack but he just remained crouched there, watching them with an unreadable expression on his blank mask while he spoke again

" **We could have easily killed you boy… and shouldn't you be in bed? You have School in the morning no doubt"** Spider-man quirked his head to the side

Robin narrowed his eyes at the man "Yeah, but my homework says that I have to kick the ass out of a wanna be hero tonight and I just can't fail this class"

Spider-man sorted **"Batwoman vs Robin? Sounds fun… alright get to fighting"**

"The hell you talking about?" Robin questioned

" **You said you wanted to fight a wanna be hero"** Spider-man stated, his tone noticeably lighter and less animalistic than earlier, as he pointed towards Batwoman's tense form **"Well there ya go"**

"She's not a wanna be asshole!" Robin growled out

" **What makes you say that? Because she doesn't have the proverbial balls to do what's needed?"** Spider-man said as he sat down on the ledge and leaned forward **"Sounds like a wanna be to me…"**

"So you consider yourself a hero? Because you kill people?" Batwoman growled out at the man who look for the most part unimpressed with what he was seeing "That's not being a hero, there's nothing heroic about killing someone!"

" **Really?"** Spider-man's lenses narrowed in intrigue **"Even when they deserve it? Even when it's the only option when it comes to these animals?"**

"It's not your call to make" Batwoman said in a hard tone "So I'm going to say this only once… stop what you're doing and leave!"

Spider-man stared at her for a moment before he began to chuckle darkly that sent a chill up both her's and Robin's spines. It sounded so inhuman, so monstrous

" **Your cute, thinking you can make us leave** " Spider-man said as he stood up and caused both Batwoman and Robin to tense in preparation for a fight " **Sadly we have bigger matters to attend to…"**

"Like?" Robin questioned the man

Suddenly in a black blur Spider-man was nose to nose with a shocked Robin

" **That would be telling little bird…"** Spider-man said before he caught a punch from Batwoman without taking his eyes off the startled you man **"…Also it's none of your concern"**

Suddenly Batwoman sent a kick towards Spider-man who easily blocked the attack before he lightly pushed Batwoman away just as Robin sent a series of punches towards him, all of which were blocked before Spider-man shot something at his feet that nearly caused the boy wonder to lose his balance

" **That atta hold ya for a while the grownups talk"** Spider-man said before he ducked under a punch from Batwoman and blocked her knee from impacting against his face with one hand while throwing his head up and knocking her in the chin and causing her to stumble back dazed slightly from the amount of force in the hit

Spider-man than grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her into another head but, this time cracking her cowl and sending the woman to the ground in a daze as she tried to clear her blurry vision.

' _It feels like I took a sledgehammer to the head'_ Rochelle gritted in pain before she sent a powerful kick towards where she hears Spider-man moving.

A hand grabbed her ankle as her foot made contact with him and began to swing her around before realizing her right into Robin who yelped in pain as she crashed into him. Batwoman maneuvered her body so that Robin would land to her side while she quickly regained her footing and drew several batarangs that she then threw towards Spider-man

Spider-man's lenses narrowed before several tendrils shot out from his suit and caught the approaching projectiles. Batwoman and Robin stared in shock at the action before they were forced to dodge the small metal bats thrown back at them. It was then that Batwoman shot her grappling hook at Spider-man and caught him in the chest and with all of her strength she pulled the man towards her.

Spider-man allowed himself to fly through the air before he quickly turned his body so that his feet impacted against Batwoman's armored chest. The dark knight let out a grunt of pain as she was sent sliding back several meters. Spider-man would have continued his assault when suddenly a Taser hit him in the side and blasted him at full power

Venom and by proxy Peter didn't not enjoy what happened next.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** Spider-man let out a sort of demonic roar as tendrils shot out of him and started whipping around erratically.

Robin was just barely able to duck under one that looked like it was about to pierce his skull. He quickly regrouped with Batwoman and both watched as Spider-man hunched over before he ripped at the barbs of the Taser out and threw them to the ground. Both Batwoman and Robin tensed as Spider-man took several deep breaths and his lenses narrowed to near slits at the dynamic duo

" **That… wasn't… pleasant!"** Spider-man growled out before he suddenly disappeared in a black blur only to appear behind Batwoman and kicked her in the back

"GAH!" Batwoman shouted in pain as she felt her spine nearly give out under the blow

"Bat-ACK!" Robin tried to call out before he was grabbed by the neck and held in the air by a very unhappy looking Spider-man

"Be lucky that I'm in a merciful mood boy…" Spider-man said darkly before he tapped the side of Robin's head with his finger. Said tap had the force of heavy weight boxer and Robin's vision quickly darkened before he was rendered unconscious

Spider-man gently laid the boy down and turned to catch Batwoman's fist with his hand. Batwoman didn't let up and began to send a series of punches and kicks towards Spider-man who slowly began to back up from the relentless assault. He wasn't blind to see that Batwoman was trying to get him away from her downed partner

Finally, Spider-man struck out and grabbed Batwoman's fist and held it for a second before he pulled Batwoman against him and had the suit restrain her legs and remaining arm that moved to try and remove something from her belt. The woman tried to struggle while Spider-man just stood there and waited for her to realize that she wasn't going free anytime soon

After several minutes of her struggling she finally stopped and resorted to head butting him in the face. Spider-man tilted his head back before he chuckled " **Someone's feisty…"**

Batwoman glared at him "What are you waiting for! Get it over with"

Spider-man gave her an amused expression even though she couldn't see it before he shrugged **"If that's what you want…"**

Spider-man had his mouth revealed and before Batwoman could react he kissed her

Rochelle's eyes widened and was somewhat aware of Vikki in her ear piece trying to get her attention. She vaguely heard that Azrael and Huntress were in bound but other than that all she heard was the blood pounding in her ear as Spider-man's tongue made its way into her mouth.

Spider-man smirked into the kiss when he heard the faintest moans come from the Kevlar clad vigilante as she just started to lean into the kiss before he released her. Batwoman took in a deep breath as she looked at his face in surprise and a bit of outrage

" **Sorry… have to keep it PG with the minor around"** Spider-man chuckled before he suddenly released Batwoman and launched himself off the roof and into the city below before shooting out a web line and swinging off into the distance

Batwoman stood there for a moment as she watched Spider-man swing off into the distance. It was then that she finally heard Vikki's panicked voice

"Rochelle answer me! Are you okay?"

Rochelle blinked before she responded "Yeah…" she looked over to see that Robin was still down and she quickly made her way towards him "Robin's down though, how long until Huntress and Azrael get here?"

Azrael landing before her clad in his red, gold hooded knight like armor was all the answer she needed. Huntress landed on the rooftop not a second later with both of her cross bows out and loaded. She was wearing a sort of cross between the motorcyclist like suit she had when she operated in Starling city with a few modifications to it that were partially inspired by Batwoman herself

She has since ditched the jacket she originally had in favor of a sort of memory cloth like cape that Batwoman, Batgril, Robin and Azrael use with a hood attached to it to help better conceal her face. The suit also had more dark purple highlights on it to have it stand out just a bit more but not enough to compromise her stealth

"Where is he?" Huntress questioned as she scanned the rooftop for any signs of the newest vigilante to appear in Gotham

Batwoman tried to pull the substance off Robin but was finding it far more difficult than she hoped "Gone… he headed north towards the Fashion district…. Azrael give me hand with this"

"Right" the former assassin of St. Dumas activated the superheated wrist blades in his suit and used them to cut away the black tar like substance holding Robin's feet down. To the groups surprise the moment the border line flamed blades touched the substance it reacted violently and seemed to try and get away from the heat before it quickly caught fire.

Batwoman immediately pulled Dick away from the burning substance and checked him over for any serious injury.

"Hmm, it looks like whatever this substance is made from, it doesn't like fire" Azreal commented before standing up "Possible weakness?"

"Likely" Batwoman said as she saw Robin begin to stir "He also didn't seem to like the Taser that Robin used on him"

Robin groaned as he slowly sat up "Well I did hit him on its highest setting"

Batwoman made a 'hmm' sound as she helped Robin to his feet "Robin, head back to the cave. Your done for the night"

Robin looked at her wide eyes before they narrowed "What why? I'm fine! I can still keep going"

"Rob-" Batwoman began only for Vikki to interrupt all of them on their coms

" _Hey as much as we all want to see you playing momma hen to the extreme we have a situation. Like code red or whatever you call it"_ Vikki said with a hint of dread in her tone

"What is it Ms. Vale?" Azrael asked politely with his graveled tone. It was odd, arguably the most dangerous man of the group was fairly polite when he wasn't experiencing a sort of mental breakdown brought on by the Order of St. Dumas's genetic tampering of his body to make the ultimate assassin

" _Joker broke out…"_ Vikki said

The group was quite for a moment before Huntress spoke up "Oh for fuck's sake!"

…

Spider-man had just made it to the Bowery a little over half an hour after his run in with Batwoman when he heard a gunshot. Peter paused and tried to discern the source before another gunshot rung out.

'Based on sound, the shots are half a block away' Peter thought before he shot a web line out and swung towards the source of an apparent crime or just some idiot with a gun.

" _ **Avoid getting shot… haven't fed lately… need food"**_ Venom hissed out in annoyance. She was still recovering from the Taser they got hit with earlier

The alien species that makes up the Symbiotes like Venom require a special a very particular diet to survive wheatear they were bonded to a host or not and if the Symbiote doesn't get it, it begins to grow weaker which is why the Taser from earlier affected him and Venom as bad as it did.

The substance required is phenethylamine a sort of neuromodulator and neurotransmitter located in the central nervous system of humans. Now that normally sounds like that Peter or Venom would have to resort to eating people's brains but as luck would have it phenethylamine can also be found in chocolate, something Venom has come to love since she found her way to earth

"Don't worry girl, once we see what the gunshots are we'll stop for a few chocolate bars" Peter said as he landed on a roof overlooking an alley that had three men in it and what looked like a dead person at their feet

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of what looked to be a murder before he began to crawl down slowly. He didn't attack the men yet since for all he knew the apparent dead person attacked them and they shot him in self-defense. But given that the person dead looked to be a young teenager, Peter wasn't counting on it

"Did you really have to shoot the kid Larry? I mean that seems kind of harsh don't you think?" one of the three men spoke up as he lit a cigarette. He was dressed in black pants, boots and a grey jacket

"Yes I did, because this little punk promised us a way in and didn't deliver. Besides, we still need to find that other brat that ran off" Larry said. He was dressed in similar clothes as to the first only he had an old White sox baseball cap on

"Don't worry about it" the final man dressed in jeans, old torn coat and a small goatee on his face said with a shrug "Mikey's going to bring him back soon enough"

"Yeah, assuming some whore doesn't distract him" the cigarette man chuckled and took a drag from it before blowing out a stream of smoke "Come on, let's get out of here before the Bat shows or one of the other costumed freaks"

"Alright" Larry said before looking towards the man with a goatee to say something only to see that he was gone! Larry narrowed his eyes in confusion "Jim, where'd you go man?"

"What's wrong?" cigarette man questioned Larry as he turned back to see what was up

"Jim's gone! He was just here a second ago…" Larry said as he turned back only to see that his other friend was now missing! "Frank? Oh man…"

Larry began to hyperventilate as he suddenly found himself alone at night in an alley of the worst neighborhood in Gotham with his two buddies now missing and a dead teen at his feet

"I'm getting the hell out of here" Larry said as he tried to run only for him to trip as something snagged his ankle and pulled his leg out from under him and have him fall face first into the ground

Larry shook his head and turned to see what grabbed him and nearly pissed at what he saw. There kneeling over the dead boy was a man in a black suit with large while eyes on it and a white spider on his chest. The man didn't seem to notice Larry's gaze as he checked the body for a moment before standing and turning his narrowed gaze on Larry

Larry gulped as he suddenly felt like a mouse looking down a tiger, and tried to crawl away when the man started to approach him. He didn't get far when suddenly something warm fell on his hand causing him to stop and look up against his better judgment.

"H-Holy… shit…" Larry whispered in horror at what he saw dangling above him.

It was Jim and Frank both stuck to the wall in what looked like some sort of spider web with heads bent in way that indicated that their necks were broken. The liquid that fell on his hand was actually Frank's blood as Larry just barely made out the large gash over the man's throat that was still leaking

Larry tried to stand and run but suddenly he felt a foot stomp down on his back causing him to scream in pain. It felt like his back was almost broken by an elephant stepping on it.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Larry shouted as the man than grabbed Larry by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him towards the street.

" **This is Gotham Larry… no one's coming to save you"** Spider-man growled malevolently

Larry tried to free himself but Spider-man responded by jabbing him in the face, breaking his nose causing the man to clutch it in pain. Finally, they reached the curb under a lit lamp post and Spider-man than dragged Larry into the dark empty street before he stopped

" **Larry…"** Spider-man looked down at the man who had blood and tears gushing down his face as he whimpered **"…Where did Mikey go?"**

Larry whimpered some more as the man than let him go, causing him to fall to the ground in a huff. Just as Larry was about to try and run for it Spider-man stomped on his right ankle causing him to scream

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Larry clutched his now broken and bleeding ankle. He could feel the bones poking through the skin and the blood gushing out through his sock as he gritted his teeth in pain

Spider-man watched the man cradle his now crippled foot for a moment before taking a look around. He didn't see anybody visibly but he knew that somewhere someone was watching this. He then grabbed the man by the neck and held him up and had his free hand form into an ax

" **Tell us where Mikey went or we'll cut off your hands next"** Spiderman hissed darkly

"He went after the punk that the kid over there brought with him. He ran off before we could kill him too and Mikey chased him down. Frank mentioned seeing the kid around Crime Alley, so he probably lives around there. That's all I know I swear!" Larry cried out in terror

Spider-man kept his grip on the man for a moment before he nodded " **Congratulations Larry… you can keep your hands and your life… on one condition"**

"W-What is it?" Larry croaked out

" **We need you to send a message to all your friends about to go free, be it over in Arkham or at Blackgate** " Spider-man said as he let go of Larry and let the man fall to the ground in a pained heap

"S-S-Sure… w-w-whatever y-you say man" Larry tried to crawl back a bit but Spider-man simply stepped on his one good ankle and kept him there. Larry was smart enough to stop moving

Spider-man looked at him for a moment before he nodded " **Good!"**

Suddenly he grabbed Larry and began to drag him towards the curb

"H-H-Hey what are you d-d-doing? Y-Y-You said I could live if I gave the others a m-m-message!" Larry started to struggle for his life thinking that this guy was lying to him

" **We did… but our message won't be a vocal one…"** Spider-man said before he threw Larry by the curb and grabbed him by the back of his head and forced his mouth open before he placed it on the curb.

Larry's eyes widened at knowing where this was going and tried to fight all the harder. Spider-man responded by quickly kneeing him in the side, knocking the wind and fight out of him. Spider-man than placed Larry's head on the curb with his mouth still open and stood up

"… **It'll be more visual"** Peter hissed out darkly before he slammed his foot on to Larry's head that emanated a sickening crunch sound

 **KRAKKK!**

Larry's body jerked as blood and bits of teeth formed around the man's head. Peter stepped off the man's head who suddenly let out a agonized scream as he clutched his now broken bleeding mouth. Bits of teeth were falling out and the curb now had a noticeable blood stain on it with a small bit of teeth and even a few whole ones on it.

Spider-man than took this moment to grab Larry by the head and placed his finger on his forehead and using his adhesive abilities began to drag it across the man's head. By then Larry couldn't feel it as his body and mind were still registering the now shattered jaw he had. Spider-man let go of the man who now had a small bloodied spider symbol similar to the one on his chest sitting there

" **This might be our best work yet"** Spider-man began to chuckle darkly before he picked up the sounds of an approaching police cruiser **"Well what do you know Larry, someone is coming to help you… if a little bit too late…"**

Spider-man than launched himself into the air and landed on a rooftop a few stories above Larry's whimpering form and watched as a police cruiser turned down the road and make its way towards Larry's visible form

" **Now than… lets go check on Mikey"** Spider-man said before he turned and began to make his way towards Crime Alley which was only a few short blocks from where he was.

The night was still young...

* * *

And done.

As for why Spider-man was speaking with 'we' 'our', it's because he's wearing Venom. I'll try to tone it down and only do it occasionally but you can see it as a way of showing who's in more control at the time. Right now it's a bit of 50/50 between Peter and Venom with Peter more often than not calling the shots but occasionally Venom will take control

So next chapter deals with Spider-man finding Mikey and killing him and then our lethal vigilante comes across a certain stray cat influenced thief…


	7. Chapter 7

Answers to statements or questions:

 **nataku2709** : Venom, claws teeth and all, will show up but not for a while

 **justafan:** Ivy and Harley's reactions when they first come across Peter will be interesting… as for Catwoman going down on Peter… she's more of a second date kind of gal, doesn't mean she won't tease and tempt

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to find Mikey, the man and the kid he was apparently chasing weren't exactly being subtle. Peter was slowly crawling down towards the wall cloaked in the shadows while Mikey was slowly approaching the kid with a knife in his hand. The kid he had trapped looked to be around only nine and had short black hair, a mix of blue and green eyes and was a little on the short side in terms of height.

Mikey smirked at the kid "Sorry boy, but we can't risk you goin and telling the cops bout us"

"I-I won't I p-promise" the kid said fearfully

"Oh I know you won't" Mikey said with a grin "After all, how can you talk with a knife in your throat?"

Mikey raised the knife and looked like he was about to ram it into the kid when suddenly a hand tore through his chest holding his beating heart. Mikey's grin fell as he slowly looked down at his own heart beating inside a man's grip before it was crushed

The kid felt bits of blood and bone hit his face but he didn't dare open his eyes. Mostly because he didn't want to see what happened. Several moments of tense silence passed with the only sound being a knife dropping on to the ground and Mikey's body not long after

"… **What's your name boy?"** a dark voice asked him in a growl

The kid kept his eyes firmly shut as he answered with a slight tremor of fear in his voice "J-Jason Todd s-s-sir…"

The voice was quite for a few seconds before they spoke again this time in a much almost friendlier lighter tone "Keep your eyes closed and walk straight until I tell you to open your eyes and head home and don't look back. Understood?"

"Will you kill me if I look?" Jason said with tears threating to fall down his face

"…No… but kids your age shouldn't have to see what I did to this man" the voice said quietly "All right then, get moving"

Jason nodded before he slowly began to walk forward and back down the alley as fast as possible the further he went.

"You can open your eyes and run now kid!" the voice said and Jason didn't hesitate to start sprinting back home to his mother

' _Really hope I don't meet that guy again!'_ Jason thought in slight fear

…

Peter watched the kid go for a second before he looked down at the corpse of Mikey with a look of disdain. He crouched down and started to search the man's pockets for anything useful. Cash, maybe a phone that he can use, he wasn't too picky

"Hmm let's see what we got here…eighty dollars in cash sweet…pack of pepper mint gum yeah no…hello what do we have here, an old LexCorp phone! This could come in handy" Peter said as he stood up and had his suit absorb the items into it.

He then turned and jumped up towards the rooftop and landed in a crouch before shooting a web line and swinging off towards the Cauldron to take out a hitman that Penguin was hoping to hire to take out the head of the Golden Dragons, a Chinese triad based in Chinatown. Well they were actually based in Hong Kong but their Gotham branch operates out of there

Earlier today he headed over towards the Ice Burge lounge and helped 'fix' Cobblepot's system. A few minutes into it he discovered that deep inside someone had left a sort of back door for them to use to gain access to the little man's mainframe and have in depth knowledge on his operations.

It didn't take Peter long to realize that it may have very well been Batwoman's and he was tempted to erase it but decided that Cobblepot would have his hand full with two vigilantes and be forced to divide his men to try and deal with both. Besides, Batwoman may prove useful later on so he left it and even help better hide it as a gesture of good faith. So he made a few other minor corrections and left his own little way into the system and collected his money.

To his and Betsy's disappointment she had to work extra late tonight and be unable to give Peter his free show on top of his twenty-thousand-dollar check.

' _Oh well… she can pay me back later'_ Peter thought as he swung through the air and preformed the occasional flip that may have been a bit too showy

' _ **Who are you preforming for?'**_ Venom asked in confusion

"Hey you never know when someone might be taking my picture. I want it to look good" Peter snorted before he noticed something moving on one of the rooftops not too far away.

He landed on a flag pole and with his enhanced eye sight zeroed in on the moving figure. He quickly realized that it was a woman dressed in a black leather suit and what looked like a whip on her person.

"Hmm guess that's Catwoman" Peter said as he watched the woman approaching a building before she began to expertly scale it with a combination of her whip and some pretty impressive gymnastic and parkour skills "Whoa… wonder why she wasn't in Rio this year…"

Peter shot a web line out and swung towards the building that the woman was climbing and landed a few stories beneath her and quietly began to crawl after her. He wasn't looking for a fight, he was just curious to see what the famed thief was up to is all… that and he liked the view of her toned rear that he was getting

He kept his distance so as to not spook her and watched as she approached what looked like a penthouse suite before she cut a circle in the window with her claws and jimmied the lock and entered with ease. Peter narrowed his lenses in interest and quickly made his way towards the opened window and carefully peaked in.

The suite was nicely furnished and Peter made out a few expensive looking sculptures on display and Catwoman herself removing a painting of some old looking guy from the wall to reveal a safe that she immediately started to crack. Peter let out a quite chuckle as he slipped in and slowly approached the woman who had just opened the door and began to remove the jewelry and small flash drives that were inside

Peter leaned in behind her while she was busy "So what cha' looking for?"

Catwoman sent out an elbow towards his face that he easily avoided as he took several steps back while the cat themed thief turned and unsheathed her claws as she slipped into a defensive pose

Peter held his hands up in surrender "Easy pussy cat, didn't mean to scare ya"

Her eyes were covered by red lenses while the zipper of her suit was let down and showed a generous amount of cleavage and if Peter looked hard enough he could make out a black lace bra

Catwoman observed him for a moment before she smiled seductively "Well who might you be handsome?"

"Spider-man head of the Neighborhood watch… extreme division" Peter responded with a salute

"Oh, I wasn't aware that there was an extreme division added, what do you do aside from call the police and be good little boy scouts?" Catwoman chuckled

"Oh a variety of things, report suspicious activity obviously, patrol the streets in the dead of night free of charge mind you, preform citizen's arrests, and on occasion… help that one old lady across the street that doesn't recognize you and tries to set you up with her daughter" Peter said with a smirk as he looked around the room

"Well aren't you a model citizen" Catwoman said with a coy smile as she finished placing her items in a bag and slung it over her shoulder "What are you going to do arrest me?"

"Depends" Peter said with a shrug "Who ya stealing from? Anyone of note?"

"Oh just from Dragos Ibanescu head of the Romanian crime family. He goes by the nick name 'the Romanian' for obvious reasons and his men operate out of East End and has been expanding into Amusement Mile recently" Catwoman said as she began to make her way towards the window

"What's his group involved in?" Peter asked as he watched the woman

"Oh a bit of animal fighting, human trafficking and prostitution" Catwoman asked

"Is he in at the moment?" Peter asked as he looked down the hall that looked like it led to the bed rooms

"Yeah why? You gonna preform a citizen's arrest or tell him that I'm stealing from him?" Catwoman asked with a slight edge in her friendly tone at the second implication

"Neither…" Peter said as he began to make his way towards the bedrooms "Just wanted to know so I can throw him out the window or just strangle him, I'm not picky"

"…What?" Catowman asked in surprised as she turned to see the black clad spider emblem man make his way down the hall "Hey what are you doing?"

Peter stopped and turned back and shrugged "Going to kill him? Why you like him or something?"

"No, it's just why?" Catwoman asked with confusion

"He's an apparent gang leader and well killing him might shake things up a bit or at the very least force his family to focus on trying to figure out the new head instead of continuing their criminal exploits. Side's I can't in good conscious let a guy who's into human trafficking live when he's not twenty feet from me" Peter said before he seemingly blended into the shadows without a sound

Catwoman stared at the spot for a moment before she quickly made her way towards the window and hopped through it and used her claws to dig into the buildings side and slowly begin to slide down it. It took her almost a minute to get down to a level that she felt comfortable with before she kicked off the building and landed on the neighboring rooftop with a thud

"What took ya?"

Catwoman nearly jumped at the sound of the man's voice again. She turned to see him crouched on the rooftop watching her with what she could only guess was amusement under that mask of his. She looked up towards the window and saw it was still open before she looked back towards the crouched man's from

"How did you…" she trailed off as the man began to laugh

"I'm faster than I look and I only crushed his skull, no too difficult with strength like mine…" Peter said as he stood up "And don't worry, I made sure that the cops know it was me that killed the guy and not you"

"How, you leave a calling card or something?" Catwoman asked with a raised brow as she placed a hand on her hip

"Something like that" Peter said with a shrug as he slowly approached Catwoman who tensed at his him "Heh, don't worry kitty cat, I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm a murdering vigilante yes, but I'm not an asshole"

"Oh so you're that new guy that's been in the news lately, pretty brutal from what I hear" Catwoman stated with a bit of trepidation

"Yep" Peter said with a nod "So Catwoman, what's a girl like you doing dressed up in a cat suit and acting as a sort modern day Robin Hood… with boobs"

Catwoman smirked as she walked up towards Peter with a sway in her hips and a bit more confidence in herself "Oh you know just trying to help out the less fortunate and making rich crimes bosses lives hell"

Peter chuckled as she stood right in front of him, her chest just brushing against his "Is that all you can do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Catwoman said with a smirk as she trailed a hand down his muscular chest and licked up lips out how solid he felt "Hmm I may decide to help myself to something else aside from shiny diamonds tonight… that's assuming that you're up to it?"

Peter chuckled as he placed a hand on the cat themed thief's waist and pulled her in close so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She let out a slight moan as he began to rub her firm rear and leaned in

"Sorry kitty cat but as much as I want to, I have to head over to the Cauldron. There's a hit man there that's about to take out the current head of the Golden Dragons that I have to stop"

"Aww whyyyy?" she pouted cutely as she began to grind into him, which caused him to let out a hiss "Wouldn't you prefer something much nicer than some Agent forty-seven wanna be?"

She felt her thigh brush against his crotch and grinned when she felt a rather impressive size bulge. She placed the bag she was carrying on the ground and used that hand to start rubbing it which in turn caused the man to shudder slightly

"W-W-Well the Golden Dragons operate out of Chinatown and so far, they've kept the peace and are pretty reasonable half the time, so I'm doing them a solid. Besides I intend to take down Cobblepot at some point and this is the first step in my master plan of doing so!" Peter said with a slight tremor in his voice at Catwoman's actions

"…Your making it up as you go aren't you?" Catwoman asked in amusement as she raised a leg and wrapped it around his waist and pulled the man's face in closer "Just winging it and hoping for the best…"

"…I won't confirm or deny that" Peter said with a shrug as his other hand trailed up her side and stopped short of her breasts, much to her disappointment "Now if you excuse me **… I have a hit man to butcher"**

Catwoamn was a bit taken back by the dark growl his voice became and watched as the man steeped back, gave her a two finger salute and made an inhuman leap into the air before shooting out some kind of white cable and swung towards the Cauldron

Selina watched him vanish from sight before she adopted an excited grin on her slightly flustered face "Harley and Ivy are going to freak when I tell them about this guy"

…

' _ **You are ridiculous'**_ Venom said in a dry tone as Peter was coming up on the Cauldron

' _How?'_ Peter questioned as he identified the building the hit was staying in and swung towards it.

' _ **The moment a woman dressed in tight outfits with breasts bigger than a B-cup appears you go from bringing vengeful justice to wanna make her scream in bed!'**_ Venom said in an exasperated tone

' _Don't know why your complaining, after all you feel what I feel when were bonded and you didn't seem to mind Catwoman practically dry hump us and feel me up through the suit'_ Peter replied smugly as he landed on the roof of the building and made his way towards the roof access

' _ **That's beside the point'**_ Venom hissed as Peter broke the lock on the door and proceeded down the stair way

Peter snorted in amusement as he checked what floor he was on, his target was apparently staying on the eighth floor and he was on the twelfth. Shrugging he made his way down the stair case while being mindful of anyone else that might be taking the stairs. It wasn't until they reached the ninth floor that his ear piece began to beep, indicating someone was calling him

Peter answered the call and was rewarded to the voice of Natasha "Peter, we have a problem"

Peter raised a brow as he pushed open the door to the eighth floor and scanned the hall for signs of movement. Seeing none he continued down the hall while he answered Natasha

"What kind of problem?" Peter asked

" _It turns out Willis just left this afternoon"_ Natasha said with a slight edge in her tone "And guess where he went to"

"Please don't say Metropolis" Peter groaned in annoyance to hear that the main reason why he came to Gotham is now gone

" _Starling City…"_ Natasha said with a snort

"Great" Peter said with an eye roll as he came to a stop in front of his target's door and knocked loudly "Nat call me back in five minutes, I've gotta take care of something real quick"

" _Make it quick Мой паук"_ Natasha said with a heavy Russian accent that caused him to shiver slightly as he heard someone approaching the door.

He didn't see a peep hole so that meant that the man will have to open the door to see who it is. The door opened to reveal a bald man in his thirties dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. The man seemed surprised by Peter standing there and before the man could react, Peter rammed his fist into his chest and sent the man flying back into the apartment

Peter entered and close the door quietly as he watched the man lay on the ground start coughing up blood

" **That… is the result of me breaking two ribs in one punch"** Spider-man growled as he approached the man with a narrowed gaze " **Now depending on how useful you are that may be the only thing that I break, push me and you'll experience an entire broken rib cage"**

The man spat out a glob of blood and nodded "O-Okay sure…"

" **Good… now why is Penguin trying to move in on Chinatown?"** Spider-man kneeled beside the man

"I don't know… all the little man said was to kill the leader of the Golden Dragons" the man said before he coughed up a bit of blood "He didn't say what else…"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side before he placed a finger on the other side of the man's broken ribs and pushed down slightly

 **KRAKK!**

"AGH!" the man gritted out in pain as another rib was broken

" **Please don't withhold information… I have a short fuse"** Spider-man hissed out **"Now tell me why Penguin is expanding!"**

The man was starting to find it hard to breath but the glare he got from the black clad hero forced him to answer "He's going to try and make a move against Black Mask…"

Peter's eyes widened slightly at that bit of information _'So Cobblepot is about to start a war with Mask? Damn… the little bird is either really confident or really arrogant'_

The hit man started to slowly inch his hand towards the knife he had in his belt when suddenly Spider-man stood and walked back towards the door without a backward glance. Seeing his chance, the man pulled the knife out and threw it at the retreating form of Spider-man, right for his head

Suddenly he leaned his head to the right and allowed the knife to sale past his head harmlessly before shooting a web line at it and waited for it to go taught. Once it did he pulled the line and had the knife fly past him and embed itself in the surprised hit man's eye

"A for effort" Peter chuckled as he exited the apartment while leaving the door open

He quickly made his way back towards the roof before he called Natasha back and asked for an update on Willis and what information she could gather about the Black Mask.

" _Aside from hiring a few dozen mercenaries he hasn't done much, but there's something else you need to hear"_ Natasha said

"What is it?" Peter asked as he shot into the air on a web line as he began to make his way back to his place

" _The Joker busted out of Arkham…"_

Peter's eyes widened at that information before he let out a groan "Mask and Penguin are about to go to war and the Joker's now running amok. These next few days are going to be busy"

" _You gonna take out the Joker?"_ Natasha questioned

"Might have to, after all his timing's too convenient" Peter said as he shot another web line out

" _He and Penguin are rivals, it's possible he's aware of the upcoming gang war_ " Natasha stated

"Which means Joker broke out of Arkham to go to war…"

…

* * *

And next chapter will have a lemon in it, Peter takes a tour through Gotham in daylight and Rochelle Wayne runs into Peter as she picks up Dick from school


	8. Chapter 8

Answers' to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917:** Peter will be heading over to Starling City after this arc. As for killing off the Joker… no the man still has a part to play both in this arc and future ones. Plus the Joker is too horribly twisted and awesome to kill off without a hell of a send off

 **sabery** : Yeah but don't expect sex right off the bat with these two, Peter's a gentleman and will try to at least get to know her before sleeping with her. That time at the party was more of a hot girl said screw her and his mind said 'Dude go for it, it's fine!'

 **Semi-Functional Eraser:** There won't be much girl/girl scenes aside from the occasional threesome because honestly that one with Rochelle and Vikki was a sort of test run to see if I can pull it off. And yes, Peter did have a very nonchalant attitude when facing Batwoman and Robin and I'm sort of basing some of his personality off spiders in a sense, they generally don't attack unless provoked. Meaning he can be playful but the moment you up the ante or set him off, well that's when the gloves come off and you're going to find out what broken bone feels like

 **Fenrir44:** Maybe, still debating on it

 **Warning Lemon near the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Peter slowly made his way back to his apartment in the early morning. The sun was just beginning to come up and Peter had to get home and change and head to school. Granted his first class won't be for another hour after school starts but he does like to get there early so he can better plan his day.

That and traffic in Gotham was almost on par with New York City's and he did not feel like waiting half an hour to drive a single block. Granted he was exaggerating but the fact remains traffic in Gotham sucks more than a hooker

Peter landed on the side of his building and took a curious look around before he propped opened his window and slid in with the gracefulness to make a cat look like a stumbling elephant and was greeted to a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks

Peter stared wide eye at Natasha who was sitting on his bed in nothing but a red bra, a black thong and red knee high socks. Said woman was also looking at him in amusement

"Well, Мой паук I just realized that it's been over three months since I've had you in my bed and decided what the hell" Natasha said as she stood up and slowly approached Peter with a sway in her hips.

Venom chose that moment to remove itself from Peter and slithered across the room before she began to make her way to the door and squeezed under the frame, a few seconds later the television turned on and from the sounds of it, it was a cartoon. Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter and began to kiss his neck

Peter let out a content sigh "Nat as much as I want to do this I can't. I have to get ready for work"

"I know, which is why I've already packed your things and told Venom before you picked her up last night that she's helping you get to work today." Natasha smirked as she began to trail kisses down Peter's muscular chest and licked a few faded scars that she stumbled across

"You want me to swing through the city in broad daylight?" Peter said in surprise as he felt himself harden the lower Natasha went

"Peter you do know that crimes also happen in the daylight, right?" Natasha asked amused as she slowly gut on her knees and reached out to touch Peter's member that was almost had full mast

She slowly lowered his boxers and smiled at the sight of his sex hanging there. She looked up to Peter and winked before she opened her mouth and engulfed him much to Peter's delight as he grunted in pleasure

"You know appearing in broad daylight will take away from the whole mysterious lethal vigilante vibe I have going, right?" Peter groaned out as Natasha bobbed her head up and down his member with ease

She let him go and began to stroke his wet sex "I know, but that's the risk you have to take for spending your time fucking me instead of getting ready for work"

"How could I when you made the decision for me?" Peter asked sarcastically

"Good point, not shut up and let me suck you off!" Natasha said with a laugh before she unclipped her bra and let her perfectly sized breasts free while taking Peter in her mouth again and began to lick the tip of his head while she pumped the rest of his length with her hands

Peter let out a content sigh as he stood there and let Natasha work her magic, the room soon filled with the sounds of her slurping and moans which in turn caused Peter to moan as Natasha's throat vibrated around his sex. She smirked at the look of bliss on his face before she released him and wrapped her bust around his length and began to rub up and down his member

Peter let out a hiss as Natasha also began to lick his head and plant small kisses on it as she pleasured his sex of her chest. She kept this up for the better part of five minutes before Peter came on her face and chest. She laughed as some of it nearly hit her in the eye but didn't stop her motions until Peter let out a sigh of content and looked down to see Natasha began to clean herself off and him with her mouth

' _Fuck it'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Natasha by the shoulders and pulled her up before turning her around and began to rub her breasts with his hands while she rubbed her rear against his groin

He kissed her neck and sides of her face as he slowly pushed the thong's strap aside and entered her tight warm love cavern. The action caused Natasha to yelp at the sudden intrusion before she slammed herself back into him which earned a grunt of desire from him

Peter bent her over slightly and gripped her waist as he began to thrust into her which she gripped his hands and moaned in delight

"Are you sure you don't want to take a day off and stay here?" Natasha asked with her accent think with lust and desire as she looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss

"Much as… I… want….to" Peter grunted out in between thrusts and kissing Natasha "I'd rather not risk getting fired."

"Shame" Natasha breathed out a sigh as he hit her sweet spot and caused her to come "I guess I can distract myself with Betsy across the hall until you get back"

Peter smirked as he stopped and grabbed Natasha's legs and held her up before he started to thrust into her again "Been sleeping with my neighbor?"

Natasha laughed in pleasure and delight as Peter hammered into her, hitting deeper than before and causing her to come again "No, but we've been talking and we both have a surprise for you after you get back!"

"What kind?" Peter gritted out as he felt Natasha's vaginal muscles began to massage him as he thrusted into her "And since when have you two started talking?"

"The threesome kind and last night after you left" Natasha smirked as she pulled Peter into a heated and sloppy kiss as he spent the next ten minutes thrusting into her.

The pair came in each other multiple times before Peter shot a glance to the clock and saw he had to leave soon. He let out a grunt as he let Natasha down before he walked her over towards his bed and bent her over and re-entered her and began to thrust into her

Natasha let out a series of moans and curses in Russian as she rotated her hips as her lover's hips bounced into her rear over and over again. Peter leaned down and began to suck on Natasha's neck while his hands left her hips and found her breasts again and began to rub and massage them

"Hmm Мой паук are you absolutely sure you can't take the day off and stay here with me and eventually Betsy?" Natasha moaned in delight as she came again

"Sorry Nat but this is the last one" Peter whispered in her ear huskily before he pulled out and let himself spill out on to Natasha's rear and part of her lower back.

The Russian let out a sigh of content as she turned to see Peter make his way towards his closet and began to remove clothes for him to wear. She smiled as she laid on his bed and made a sound of content

"How soon can you leave?" Natasha asked as she watched her lover dress himself and mentally pouted at not having him please her for a little while longer

"I'm not going to skip out earlier either" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "Unlike you I actually take whatever job I have seriously"

"I take jobs seriously" Natasha said with a smirk

"Not the sexual kind" Peter face palmed as he opened the bedroom door to see his bag ready with Venom resting against it "Alright girl let's go"

Venom nodded before she latched herself on to him again and he grabbed his bag and looked back to see Natasha on his bed looking at him with a lustful look on her face

"One of us should wear her next time, it's only fair she gets to enjoy some of us in that sense too" Natasha said as she yawned

"Maybe next time" Peter said as he made his way to the window and turned back towards the naked and satisfied Russian "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone"

"No promises" Natasha smirked as Peter groaned and shot out of the room and into the early morning air

…

The thing about web slinging in the morning light was that it tended to make one stand out more. Also, doesn't help he's wearing an all-black suit with a large white spider on the front and back. Still he found himself getting to the school quicker as he saw that traffic wasn't looking all too great at the moment

It was during his occasional glance at the traffic below that he spotted what looked like an old woman who seemed a bit confused on where she was…oh and she was starting to walk into the oncoming traffic

"Well Venom, looks like we're going to have to make a side stop" Peter said as he threw his bag up on the side of a building and shot a strand of the suit's webbing to secure it while he dived in to rescues the confused old woman from being road kill

Peter shot two web lines to pull him faster towards the ground when he saw that his current acceleration wasn't going to cut it and decided to pick up the pace. Time seemed to slow down for Peter as he landed before the startled woman who was jumping back in slow motion while the cars and trucks approaching behind slowly began to set off their horns and hit the breaks

Peter narrowed his eyes as he quickly and gently grabbed the older woman and leaped out of the way of the speeding vehicles and landed softly on the sidewalk before a bunch of shocked pedestrians

The entire incident happened in the span of a few short seconds

Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked towards the old woman **"Ma'am, are you alright?"**

The woman looked shock at his appearance before giving a nod "Yes, but where-"

"MOM!" a woman that looked like a younger version of the one before Peter pushed through the shocked crowd and quickly embraced the older woman who looked happy to see the younger woman

"Oh Jenny where'd you wander off to?" the older woman said with some confusion

"Mom, you left…again" Jenny said as she turned to see Peter was still standing there "Thank you for saving her"

Peter shrugged **"No problem, just keep an eye on her okay? I can't guarantee next time will end better"**

Jenny nodded as she helped escort her mother away while others began to take out their phones to either take pictures of him or record him. Peter chuckled as he gave the crowd a two-finger salute before launching himself into the air and shot out a web line and swung back over towards his secured bag and grabbed it before resuming his trek to work

"Well I can positively say that today seems to be off to a good start" Peter said as he swung through the air with a sense of grace that'd put professional gymnasts to shame

…

School to Peter's chagrin turned out to be a bit more boring than he would prefer, than again it was Monday and students no matter the type or how fun the class usually is, it always tended to look like they're on the verge of slipping into a coma, especially in the morning

Though Barbara Gordon appeared to be the only one throughout the class that didn't seem bored, exhausted or distracted in any shape or form and Peter was a bit relived to see that the young red head didn't have any rings under her eyes anymore.

' _Least I know she's getting some descent sleep'_ Peter thought at lunch as he absently bit into his sandwich

Perks of being a meta human was that he also had superhuman stamina, he could physically exert himself for over twenty-four hours straight before being forced to rest.

"This seat taken?" the voice of Helena spoke into Peter's ear in a low sensual tone

"Not anymore" Peter said as he turned to see the beauty sit next to him and give him a coy look

"Good, so how was your day been so far?" Helena asked with some amusement

"Oh you know, few kids falling asleep in class almost and shocking them awake with the cliché heavy book drop in front of them" Peter said with a smirk "For one of them I had the class hide while I changed the positions of the hands on the clock to make it look like he slept through the whole day"

"Sounds fun" Helena said with a chuckle as she pulled out a tablet and opened it to reveal a news article that was from Starling City

"Still reading about home?" Peter asked

"Yeah…" Helena shrugged "Curious to hear how far down the drain it's going and realize I'm much better off here"

"You think Gotham is better than Starling?" Peter asked with a raised brow "What's next, Madripoor is a bet vacation spot than Metropolis?"

"They do have some nice hotels there" Helena snickered "But yeah in a sense Gotham's better. Here, the heroes of this city aren't a bunch of damn hypocrites and have poor judgement skills"

"There's an interesting story in there isn't there?" Peter stated with amusement

"Yeah, but not one you'll hear anytime soon" Helena smirked

"I wait with baited breath" Peter chuckled as the two continued to eat their food the rest of the period before leaving to teach their final classes of the day

…

Peter was just about to walk out the door and find somewhere private to change when a woman's voice spoke up and caused him to pause at the familiarity of it

"Wow, small world… Peter"

Peter looked behind him to see Rochelle Wayne herself standing there with her young ward behind her looking bored as hell. Rochelle was dressed in a black blouse, a white skirt and a pair of black heels on her feet that just made her as tall as Peter.

"Ms. Wayne" Peter gave her a nod "Is there a problem?"

Rochelle smirked as she placed a hand on her hip "Yes I believe there is, I have yet to hear back from you on resuming our…discussion the other day"

Peter felt a blush growing on his face while Richard Grayson rolled his eyes and turned to leave but not before muttering out he'll be in the car with Alfred. Peter watched him go for a moment before turning to see the smirking form of Rochelle

"Ow well I figured you'd be too busy or already be with someone else at the time" Peter said a little nervously

"Well your wrong on both accounts I'm afraid" Rochelle giggled before she took a step closer to Peter and poked him in the chest "Perhaps you could join me for dinner later tonight?"

Peter swallowed nervously "Uh anywhere special?"

"There's a new German placed that's opned up that I've been trying to go to but could never find the right date to bring" Rochelle said

"Well I do like Germany" Peter said with a cough "Uh what time do you want to meet?"

"Is eight good for you?" Rochelle asked with a grin

"Uh yeah, eight's good" Peter nodded

"Excellent" Rochelle said before she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek before leaning in "And I may decide to continue our little discussion at my penthouse afterwards"

"If that's what you want" Peter said with a stutter as Rochelle backed away and gave him a wink before tuning and walking away with a sway in her hips

' _ **Familiar…'**_ Venom whispered quietly

' _What do you mean?'_ Peter asked as he turned and began to make his way to a discreet spot so he can change

' _ **You'll see'**_ Venom teased before she went quiet causing Peter to sigh

"Yeah, can't wait"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter is a threesome between Peter, Betsy and Natasha before we head over to Peter's date with Rochelle


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : The man he's looking for is both personal and because if his sense of dark justice, but mainly the former. Some hints were dropped as to what happened to Peter because of this guy but the full story will be revealed soon once he heads to Starling City to get the guy. And yeah most guys would risk getting fired but sadly Peter is also still fairly responsible in this fic…Catwoman, Ivy and Quinn will do good at changing that

 **Wolf-Quest:** A few one stands but nothing permanent like the women already chosen, they'll mainly be one night stands if even that at best. Some might appear again but that's it

 **DannyPhantom619** : No, but I will have a scene between the two soon

 **Also warning Lemon at the beginning of this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

' _You know what Venom?'_ Peter mentally spoke to the symbiote as he swung through Gotham's skyscrapers in the late afternoon

' _ **What?'**_ Venom asked

' _It's times like these where I think that somehow, someway my life is being played out for another's amusement'_ Peter said as he soared through the air and preformed a series of spectacular twists and flips before shooting another web line out

' _ **How so?'**_ Venom questioned as she began to idly stimulate different parts of Peter's body, partly for her own enjoyment and partly to get him ready for Natasha and Betsy who should already be at his home by now

' _Well…'_ Peter said while resisting the urge to shudder as he felt his suit begin to massage…certain areas of his body _'I find myself in the possession of a borderline sex addict alien parasite, I'm in a sort of open relationship with a former KGB assassin, an extremely hot English teacher, an entertainer for a rather nice club run by a un-nice person with a thing for artic avians' and from the sounds of it I'm about to get one helluva a night with a hot billionaire'_

' _ **When you put it that way…'**_ Venom hissed in amusement as Peter landed on a flag pole for launching off it and shooting two web lines to slingshot him farther _**'It does sound like your life is designed for someone's entertainment'**_

' _My thoughts exactly!'_ Peter said with a chuckle as he saw his apartment up ahead _'Well, here I go…into my apartment where two hot women will be waiting for me for a threesome…'_

' _ **You make it sound like you're going to die in there'**_ Venom chuckled

' _Considering how me and Natasha first met, I'm half expecting to go out from something like that. Not some super powered criminal or against another killer vigilante, but a hot woman or two…maybe'_ Peter thought as he landed on the side of the building and peeked in to see that Natasha and Betsy were already in his room and were…already getting started

Natasha was lying on some of Peter's pillows, no top on and her legs parted to allow Betsy who was clad in a pair of thigh high black stockings with purple symbols on them lying on her stomach, her face buried in between the moaning red head's legs licking her folds with gusto

Natasha was running her hands through the violet colored haired woman while moaning out a series of words in Russian. Betsy chuckled as she had her tongue delve deeper into Natasha's folds and quickly found her clit which she began to kiss and suck repeatedly

Natasha's eyes shot open in surprise as she tightened her grip on the woman's hair and giggled "It's been a long time since a woman could please me like this love…"

Betsy looked up from Natasha's wet pussy and smirked "What can I say miss Romanov…I have a talented tongue!"

Natasha smirked at that as she grabbed the woman's head and brought her into a sloppy and heated kiss

"I'm sure...Peter…will…love that" Natasha said in between kisses before laying back down and letting Betsy go back to her previous actions

It was than she saw Peter sneak in through the window and have Venom quickly detach herself from him and quickly make her way into a darken corner where she can watch. Natasha smirked at the sight of Peter removing his cloths, his member at full attention

She blew him a kiss along with a wink as she went back to running her hands through Betsy's silky smooth hair while letting out a moan as the busty Asian began to nip at her clit again. Betsy was so focused on pleasuring the red head laid before her she didn't notice Peter sneak up behind her until she felt the head of his cock brush against her own folds

The action caused her to shiver in delight as she looked over her shoulder to see Peter there with a smirk on his face

"Enjoying yourself?" Peter asked as he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance again, causing Betsy to moan again

"Oh yes very…" Betsy said as she grinded her toned rear against his pelvis before looking back up at Natasha with a coy grin "Also you lied, he's much bigger than you made him out to be"

Natasha giggled "Da, I may've been…economic about his anatomy a bit. Make's the reveal all the better"

She than placed both her hands on Betsy's shoulders and pushed the eager woman back into Peter, causing his cock to enter the woman's pussy which caused both to moan in delight

Betsy because Peter's length reached all the way to her cervix and stretch her to her absolute limits, a feeling she's hardly ever felt and Peter because with how warm and tight the busty violet haired woman was

It was then that Peter grabbed Betsy's hips and pulled her in close. Betsy took it a step further and pushed herself up until her back was pressed against his muscular chest and turned around and captured the man's lips and began to rotate her hips around as he began to thrust

Natasha watched both with a lustful look and quickly latched her lips around one of Betsy's nipples and began to suck and lick it, causing Betsy to moan in her kiss with Peter. She quickly released him and wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck

"Of fuck me…" Betsy panted out as Peter continued to thrust into her

"Reason why I'm here" Peter said in between thrusts before he began to plant a trail of kisses on the side of Betsy's neck "Also…because this is my room"

"Something I hope to spend more time in at this rate" Betsy laughed as Natasha moved on to her other tit and began to maul it like a beast in heat "Oh god woman…and here I thought Selina knew how to get a woman off"

"Should bring her next time" Natasha looked up at the purple haired woman before kissing her on the lips, their tongues entering the other's mouth and fighting for dominance

Peter watched the two make out with each other as he continued to thrust into Betsy's warm depths. He had one of his hands reach around and begin to fondle with one of Natasha's breasts that were pressed up against Betsy's and pinch the nipple, causing Natasha to moan in Betsy's mouth as she pressed her body further into the other woman's which caused her to be pressed into Peter's

The three stayed in this position for several minutes, with Peter alternating between kissing Betsy's neck and occasionally kissing Natasha over Betsy's shoulder while fondling both women's chest

Betsy began to manipulate her vaginal muscles as she felt her release coming as Natasha went back to mauling her breast again

"Oh fuck…oh shit…oh fuck I'm gonna come" Betsy whispered out as Peter kissed the sides of her face as he increased his thrusting power and speed while Natasha moved her hand down to Betsy and Peter's union and began to rub the purple haired woman's clit to further stimulate her

The combined actions of both her lovers caused Betsy to let out a howl of pleasure as she felt herself coming on Peter's still throbbing and hard prick and have it spill on to Natasha's hand who slowly raised the soaking appendage and placed two of the fingers in Betsy's mouth which she proceeded to suck on, enjoying her own taste as she stared into Natasha's green eyes with lust

Peter slowly pulled out of Betsy, who moved to the side and watched as Peter grabbed Natasha and pull her flush against him and began to assault her face with a series of kisses and licks. Betsy laid bad on the bed and watched the two make out with each other while she began to rub herself.

Natasha pulled out of the kiss and quickly laid back on the bed with her legs wide and used her fingers to part her neither lips and give Peter a come-hither motion with her still dripping fingers

"I want what she got, anything less and you can see yourself out Мой паук" Natasha joked as Peter inserted himself into the red head whose eyes rolled into the back of her head

"Don't worry" Peter said as he leaned down and captured Natasha's lips with his own before releasing them "…I intend to"

He then began to thrust into the red head, causing her to let a several moans and curses in Russian that encouraged Peter to go faster and harder. On the other side of the bed Betsy laid there fingering herself as she watched the beautiful Russian be ravaged by Peter. She quickly crawled over and grabbed Peter's head and began to kiss him while positioning her tits over Natasha who didn't hesitate to attack them with her mouth

Betsy moaned into the kiss she was sharing with Peter before she pulled back and maneuvered her body until she was sitting on Natasha's head who immediately began to eat out the horny violet haired woman while Peter began to attack her breasts with his mouth, sucking on the nipple and gently biting it, causing Betsy to throw her head back in pleasure

"Fuck…" Betsy moaned out which caused Peter to laugh as he placed his tongue in between the sweaty mounds of flesh and trialed it up to her mouth

Betsy grabbed his tongue with her teeth and bit down on it gently before pulling the man into a heated kiss while Natasha continued to lick, kiss and suck on her womanhood. The three stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, causing both women to come multiple time while Peter felt his release coming and increased his pace into Natasha's leaking pussy

The red head could feel it coming and wrapped her legs around Peter's waist while Betsy stood up and sat on Peter's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck and have his face pressed into her dripping wet snatch

Peter hungrily began to eat it up causing Betsy to chuckle in delight as she used her incredible flexibility to bend backwards and capture a slightly surprised Natasha's lips with her own, her hair acting as a sort of curtain around the two

"My, my…someone flexible" Natasha grinned as she wrapped her arms around Betsy's neck and brought the other woman into a heated kiss as she felt Peter empty himself in her

Peter made a sort of animalistic growl that caused both women to shiver or Natasha's case scream as her own climax hit. Her legs fell from around Peter's waist as he pulled out of her, taking Betsy with him and used a bit of his enhanced strength to lift the giggling woman off his shoulders and place her right on his still hardened member and began to bounce her up and down

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Betsy began to chant as Peter began to hit deep inside her, hitting her G-spot every time as she wrapped her legs and arms around the grunting man

Peter silenced her by bringing her into a powerful kiss that took the violet haired girl's breath away and caused Natasha to moan at the sight as she rubbed herself and brought her cum coated fingers up for her to lick, enjoying the taste of her and Peter combined

It was than the three heard a ringing sound coming from a phone set on the night stand next to the bed. Natasha groaned in annoyance as she crawled over to the table and picked the device up and viewed the message. Peter and Betsy had stopped, curious to see what their other lover was about to say when Natasha let out a string of very vindictive and rather dark curses that caused the two to shiver in slight fear, but mainly arousal

"Something wrong?" Peter asked as he adjusted his grip on Betsy's smooth muscular thighs while the woman responded by tightening her vaginal muscles around his cock

Natasha sighed and gave the two a disappointed look "I have to head back to Russia…"

"What why?" Betsy asked shocked

"Can't it wait maybe?" Peter asked slightly hopeful

"I wish, but it can't…my bitch of a 'mother' died" Natasha said with a growl as she stood up from the bed and began to collect her clothes

Peter frowned at hearing that, he knew that the woman Natasha was talking about wasn't her actual mother, more along the lines of heartless wrench that took Natasha and over a dozen other young girls and put them through a grueling program meant to make female assassins for the Soviet Union

"Will you be back soon?" Betsy asked

Natasha shot the woman a coy grin as she walked over and brought the sexy woman into a passionate kiss before giving the same to Peter "Da, nothing short of that damn flying man from Metropolis is stopping me and even then I'll cut his eyes out if he tries"

"Let me know if you need anything Nat" Peter said as he watched the woman nod and dress herself while making her way to the door at the same time

Peter knew she'd be fully dressed by the time she gets to the door, and in full all on 'Black Widow' mode by the time she reaches the elevator

' _God help whoever tries to piss her off until now and when she gets back'_ Peter thought as he resumed thrusting into Betsy who began to moan in pleasure before bringing in Peter to a searing kiss

…

Three hours later Peter was walking into the restaurant that Rochelle had told him to meet at. Based on the amount of press still outside, she was already here

' _Girl's early'_ Peter thought as he told the hostess his name who quickly told him to follow them

For a moment thought that Peter would be late to his date with Rochelle considering that he and Betsy went at it for another two hours after Natasha had left. They finished in his room before the purple haired woman brought him to her own room and rode him into the very comfortable mattress before they ended their session in her walk in shower with her on all fours panting like a animal in heat while Peter was growling like some sort of 'dark sex god'

Her words, not his…

Peter was shaken out of his musings by the sight of Rochelle dressed in a black dress that ended just before her knees and was strapless, and gave him a great view of her cleavage that was somehow both modest and scandalous at the same time. She had on a pair of ruby earrings and a dark red shade of lipstick and her hair was done up in a braided pony tail

Rochelle eye Peter up and down in his dark blue suit "Hmm…you sure know how to clean up Peter"

"Thanks" Peter gave her a nod as he sat down "Just a word of warning, I'm not changing Mister Grayson's grades, no matter how bad or great this thing goes"

Rochelle chuckled at that "Don't worry, wasn't my intention. He can pass or fail on his own, I just wanted to resume our little…first meeting without any interruptions this time"

"Then why meet here?" Peter asked with a raised brow

"Well I'm hungry and wanted to state my appetite first" Rochelle gave him a wink as she took a sip from her water glass

Peter nodded as he took a quick look in the menu and nearly paled at the price of the food and drinks this place was offering. It was authentic German food. but the prices were insane!

He has enough money don't get him wrong but he couldn't help but be floored that these people would sell this food at these prices or that people would pay them

' _I'm starting to think that the one percent is even crazier than half the people in Arkham'_ Peter thought with a grin

Rochelle was watching the man with an amused expression on her face, she saw the slight gaping look he made as he read through the menu and she couldn't blame him, the place had great food and great service, just shitty prices

"So Peter…" Rochelle said as she leaned back in her chair and had one of her heels brush up against Peter's shin "How's a man like you come to be a teacher?"

"I like kids" Peter shrugged before his eyes widened and he groaned "…And now I sound like some pedophile…"

Rochelle smirked at that "Don't worry I know what you mean, I happen to love children myself"

Peter chuckled at that "Well that would explain why you support so many orphanages here"

Rochelle shrugged "I support them because I think those children deserve some comfort in life. I'm not doing it for publicity like some people do"

"Like Luthor?" Peter asked with a raised brow

"You've met him?" Rochelle asked intrigued

"Yes and wish I hadn't" Peter said with a shiver "Guy gives me the creeps and how the hell is that head of his so shiny? What, does he wax it and have the lights positioned just so they can reflect off it?"

Rochelle began to laugh at that "Probably, surprised he doesn't get brain damage from all the attention he gives it"

"Well he 'allegedly'" Peter used air quotes for the word 'allegedly' "Commits crimes against a guy that can take a tank shell in the face and barely flinch. He's obviously suffering from some kind of head trauma"

"Or he's just an idiot" Rochelle shrugged as she saw the waiter arrive who began to ask what they wanted in German

Rochelle gave her order and the waiter turned to Peter who looked like a deer caught in a pair of head lights

"Uh…something good?" Peter squeaked out embarrassed

"Sir you can tell me what you want in English" the man said dryly

Peter didn't take to that look well "Well sorry, didn't know that I had to speak a completely different language to order my food in America"

The two men eyed each other until Rochelle cleared her throat and gave them both a look that said 'hurry it up, your drawing attention'

Peter gave her a sheepish smile before he raked his eyes over the menu one more time before choosing his meal. As the man turned to leave Peter decided to get one more word in

"Be sure to spit in my food before it's finished so that way I don't notice it right off the bat" Peter said with a snort which caused Rochelle to chuckle

"He's probably going to do just that and mine for being here with you" the billionaire said

"Maybe" Peter said with a shrug "But I doubt these guys can top some of the stuff I've had to eat in high school"

"That bad?" Rochelle asked with a smirk

"Have you ever eaten a public-school lunch Ms. Private school and Ivy League education?" Peter asked with a challenging smirk

"Point" Rochelle wagged her finger at the man before she resumed rubbing his leg with her toes, having slipped her heels off

Peter didn't make any outward signs to her actions other than a faint grin at her which she returned with a wink

"You know Ms. Wayne, at this rate I don't think we'll last until the food gets here" Peter said

"Oh well…" Rochelle said as she moved her foot up to begin rubbing his crotch "…But something tells me this will be tastier then the food here"

Peter eyed her for a moment before he shrugged "Can't say if your right or not, never had the pleasure or displeasure of seeing if I taste good like that"

"Don't worry Peter…" Rochelle said in a low sultry tone "I'll let you know how you taste…"

Peter stared at her as he felt her foot starting to rub his member that was at half mast before speaking

"Fuck it, we can eat here later"

Rochelle slammed a few hundred dollar bills on the table and picked up her heels before standing "Come on, my penthouse is across the street"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will be Rochelle and Peter finishing what they started in chapter one, so lemon


	10. Chapter 10

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Semi-Functional Eraser** : Yeah Rochelle has a lot on her plate at the moment, running a company, playing the slightly ditzy borderline slut party girl, trying to track down and beat a murderous super powered vigilante running around Gotham killing criminals, Joker busting out of Arkham, a gang war on the horizon between Penguin and Black Mask and now Joker, Robin going through the whole teenage rebellion thing, girl needs to get laid and she will.

 **Yo** : I've thought of something like that in the past but I don't think I could pull it off well, it'd be too difficult keeping track of everyone, maybe in the future

 **gunman** : The list of women is listed in chapter 3 and you've already listed three of them but I may add one more later down the road, but the next one to be with Peter after Rochelle in this chapter will be Vikki Vale in the next, no lemon though, then the Gotham sirens Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn appear which will lead to a lemon between the wall crawler and Gotham's most famous band of femme fatals'

 **Guest** : Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn will be appearing very soon, just before the gang war kicks off. As for the Lance sisters, they'll show up when Peter heads out to Starling along with a sort of reluctant ally to find the person he's looking for and comes into conflict with Team Arrow. As for Venom's weakness in this story it's mainly fire and electricity like the 1610 version and just because Peter himself is durable doesn't mean it passes to Venom, it just means when he's joined with her he's every bit as weak against fire or electricity

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Rochelle let out a lustful moan as she and Peter nearly stumbled into the elevator that'll take her up to her penthouse. Peter's hands were making their way under Rochelle's dress and cupping her breasts while she wrapped a leg around his waist and grinded against him

She then grabbed his face and brought him into a sloppy kiss as one of his hands gripped her tit and began to fondle with it. Rochelle responded by taking one of her hands and snaking it's way into Peter's pants and gripping his already hard cock and gave it an experimental squeeze, earning a moan from the man as he began to trail a bunch of kisses on the billionaire's neck

"Hmm someone's excited" Rochelle moaned as she glanced over Peter's shoulder tp see they were coming up on her floor

"With someone like you, who wouldn't be?" Peter asked as he buried his face in her now exposed cleavage and began to suck on one of her nipples

The sudden action caused Rochelle to yelp in pleasant surprise before she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair just as the elevator doors opened to her large penthouse suite. Peter with some assistance from the woman whose chest he was ravishing was directed to her bedroom that had a rater impressive view of the city, it almost looked peaceful from this high up, and not the cesspool of crime it was known to be called

Peter let Rochelle down who immediately tore off her dress and tossed it aside, leaving her before Peter clad in only a pair of heels and panties that he could see had a damp spot on them. Peter smirked at this as he kneeled down and planted a kiss on the center of the stain which caused Rochelle to shudder

"Oh fuck…"

Peter chuckled as he pushed the fabric aside and immediately licked her wet slit which caused the woman to moan in pleasure

She than looked down at Peter and smirked "Get your ass on that bed"

"Yes ma'am" Peter gave her a salute before giving her one last lack and made his way towards the king sized bed and sat down on the edge and looked to see Rochelle sink to her knees before him and start to remove his pants

"Easy Rochelle, I'd like to still have a pair of pants later" Peter teased as she nearly ripped his off with some surprising strength

Rochelle looked back up at him as she removed his boxers to expose his member and winked "I'll buy you a new pair"

She than engulfed his cock almost all the way down to the base, causing Peter to gape at her before he fell back in pleasure and let the woman work her magic

"Holy shit" Peter gritted out as he felt Rochelle bob her head up and down before settling on his head and giving it a series of hard sucks. Rochelle smirked at that sounds Peter was emanating from her actions before she released him and began to trail her tongue along his length, all the way down to his sack and back up again.

She repeated the action for several minutes while Peter removed his shirt and ran his hand through Rochelle's locks and gave a slight tug on occasion which caused Rochelle to moan while she still had him inside her mouth. The vibrations of her throat stimulated Peter's cock even more and caused the man to let out a groan of approval before he grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips

Rochelle wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up until she was straddling the man's hips and began to grind against him. She moaned into the heated kiss as his cock brushed against her opening. Peter let out a grunt as he grabbed the lace underwear and ripped it off, causing Rochelle to giggle

"You're lucky I'm not having you pay for that" she said as she pulled the man's face into her chest which he began to kiss and suck, intent on leaving several hickies

"Considering…what you did…to the hundreds dollar dress…I think I'm safe" Peter said with his voice slightly muffled from being in between Rochelle's breasts before polling out and kissing the woman on the lips in a way that was almost sweet

Rochelle responded by grabbing him by the head and turning it to the side and giving him a long sensual lick that started at his collar bone and went right up to his brow before ending it in another heated kiss which dissolved into the two licking each other's tongues and faces

The two continued this for some time before Rochelle pushed the man down and grabbed his erect cock and lined it up with her pussy. She slowly began to sink down on it, teasing him a bit by placing only the head in-between her neither lips before taking him in fully

"Holy fucking shit your huge" Rochelle said in ecstasy as she felt him hit her cervix and stretch her out

"You know that size isn't everything" Peter said with a chuckle as he leaned up and kissed each tit before falling back down on the bed and rubbing his hands up Rochelle's sides

"You would say that, given your hung like a damn whale or something" Rochelle panted out as she moved her hips side to side and back and forth a bit before she leaned down, pressing her breasts into his chest and proceeded to make out with him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and mentally cataloging it as he did the same to her

The two stayed like this for some time, with Rochelle using her vaginal muscles to massage Peter's cock who would respond by thrusting into her in a series of rapid strokes, one of which caused her to cum

After a while longer and cumming at least two more times, she began to rock her hips slightly harder before placing both hands on Peter's chest and giving the man a wink before she started to bounce up and down on his pole

Peter placed one hand on her hip and the other on one of her tits and began to squeeze both, causing Rochelle to moan even louder as the sounds of the two's hips smacking into each other echoed through the room

"Oh shit…of fuck…" Rochelle panted out in pleasure as Peter repeatedly hit her G-spot before leaning back down and capturing his lips with her own

Peter cupped the back of her head before he quickly rolled them over, much to Rochelle's amusement and began to thrust into the woman. Rochelle wrapped her legs around Peter's waist and began to meet his thrusts with her own as best she could

Sounds of their flesh slapping into each other echoed through the room along with grunts from Peter and moans from Rochelle, along with the occasional swear word or seven. The two stayed in this position for a while until Peter felt himself reaching his end

He leaned down and began to whisper huskily into Rochelle's ear as he continued to thrust into her "I'm going to cum…"

"Insider me you fat cock bastard, don't you fuckin dare pull out or stop or I swear to god I'll kick your ass" Rochelle said as she pulled Peter into a heated kiss that was almost sweet

Peter obliged the woman and continued to thrust into her until he finally came deep inside her pussy, the action caused Rochelle to cum as well. Both moaned into the kiss in bliss before Peter pulled back and removed his still erect cock from Rochelle's dripping folds. Rochelle giggled as she used her fingers to scoop up a small amount of Peter's and her's cum and brought it up to her lips to lick

Peter watched her before he lowered his head to her breasts and began to kiss and lick them, causing Rochelle to let out a moan of satisfaction before she suddenly rose from the bed, taking Peter's hand and dragging him towards her bathroom

"We gonna take a shower now?" Peter asked as he pulled himself in behind Rochelle and began to rub her rear and kiss her neck

Rochelle leaned into Peter and began to grind her toned ass against his still hard member "No…we're going to have a nice long bubble bath"

She reluctantly pulled away from Peter and approached the large jacozine she had set up next to a large walk in shower and quickly turned the facet on and began to add the materials needed, afterwards she turned towards Peter and gave him a coy smirk as she signaled him to 'come here' with a finger while her other hand trailed down towards her still wet and eager pussy and began to rub it

Peter approached her and let her guide him down into the quickly rising warm water before she straddled his hips, stopping momentarily to impale herself on him before she grabbed him by the face and brought him into a kiss

Peter cupped the back of her head with one hand while the other went to her rear and gave it a slight smack, the action caused Rochelle to jump in slight surprise before she pulled out of the kiss and gave Peter a raised brow

"Really, that's the best you gut Peter?" the billionaire asked with a chuckle before she started to bounce on his hips, causing water to start slushing around the large tub "Come on baby, spank me like I've been a bad girl. I want impressions of your hands on my ass tomorrow"

"Might have trouble sitting down because of that" Peter panted out as he slapped Rochelle's rear again, harder this time which caused the girl to let out a moan

"It'll be worth it…" Rochelle said before she slammed her lips against Peter's as she increased in her bouncing while Peter began to slap her ass harder and harder as time went on

Safe to say, Rochelle and Peter had a hard time getting out of the tub a few hours later…

…

Meanwhile, out in the old Sionis Steel Mill…

"So let me get this straight…" the Joker said, clad in his infamous purple suit, pale white skin, green hair and ruby red lipstick that framed around his mouth to make it look like he's always smiling "…Your telling me that my dear beloved Harley has, what's the saying…gone rouge?"

The Joker was standing before several of his men, some of his high ranking men that normally run things when he or Harley are in Arkham or out of town or when he's just feeling lazy and would rather watch his men blunder around like idiots while getting the snot kicked out of them by Batwoman and her brood of colorful sidekicks. The men were all showing varying faces of fear, unease and in one's case boredom

Normally the last one would earn a bullet to the head from the clown prince of crime or at the very least a very real threat to his face that involved a knife and his patent 'Joker Venom' but the homicidal clown was willing to let it be for now, the man had nothing to worry about this time and once more, he has a rather important job to do, one that will help Joker in his latest plan…

Screw up Gotham even more so then it already is and turn Black Mask and Penguin's little duette into an explosive threesome

And if it's the last thing he'll do, it will be explosive!

But he had more important matters to deal with…like how he's learned that Harley was now no longer running with his gang and shacked it up with the resident cat lover and homicidal vegan

What's worse, she took the Hyenas!

One of the thugs, either brave or dumb stepped forward "But boss we tried to stop her! We-"

 **BANG!**

The other men flinched at the sudden bullet tearing through the thug's head and into the wall behind him

The Joker had a look of annoyance on his face as he placed the revolver with a comically long barrel back in his suit "Yes, you tired and from what I'm seeing you didn't try hard enough! But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, come to think of it, a lot of things stop mattering once you get a hole blown into your head"

He then turned to the man who still had a bored face "You, get this waste of flesh out of my sight, toss it in the harbor, go down on it or drop it into a baby's cradle I don't care! I just want it out of here before it starts to smell, I don't have those Hyenas here anymore to do it for me"

"Aye boss" the man nodded before he grabbed the dead man's legs and began to pull him out of the Joker's makeshift office

Joker nodded at the man before turning to the remaining two and leaned against his desk and flashed them a smile "Now fellas, what's with the scared faces? I'm not going to shoot you too, I only had the one bullet! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The two men both let out shaky laughs as Joker stopped his chuckling before standing up and pacing the room "Now aside from finding out my little minx has gone turn coat on me, what else has been going on in Gotham these past few weeks?"

"Well um…a new guy's in town" one of the thugs said nervously "But he's different from the Bat broad and her kids, he kills people"

"Really?" Joker said in mild surprise, it's not the first time a less than friendly vigilante has appeared in Gotham. He folded his arms and gave the man an expectant look "Annnnnnd?"

"Well from the sounds of it, he's different. Like he's one of them metas that I heard about on the news. Rumor has it he also almost killed Dent" the thug said

"Ohh really?" Joker said, now interested as he began to stroke his chin, a dark smile on his face "Now that is interesting, and I take it the Bat has yet to take this new guy down?"

"Yes sir" one of the thugs said

"Well what else can you tell me about this guy aside from the fact he's some killer superhero? What's he dress up as? Does he have a car, does he place an animal name in front of every item he has?" Joker turned towards the two men

"Uh they have a video of him saving some old lady earlier on YouTube. People are calling him Spider-man, mainly because he had a giant spider on his chest" one of the thugs brought out an IPhone and showed the video to Joker who watched it with a bank gaze

After several moments, the pale man spoke with a quirked brow as he snatched the phone from the man and held the screen closer for him to see "How the hell does he even breath in that thing? Also with his choice of color, you'd think he'd operate at night. Not in broad daylight where he sticks out more than a knife in the face!"

The Joker than shrugged before he tossed the phone back towards the man he took it from and shooed him away "Go on get, I have some planning to do. I know I make it look easy but putting together plans that involve mass slaughter and chaos takes a lot of hard work... ahh, who am I kidding I just wing it half the time and see what happens!"

"Really boss?" one of the men asked in surprise

The Joker gave the man a deadpanned stare "No…that was a joke"

"Oh…sorry, I thought you were being serious…" the man said

"Buddy, buddy, buddy" the Joker said as he approached the man and threw his arm around his shoulder and patted his face "Does my face look like it can be taken seriously? I mean I thought the giant red grin would be clear enough, maybe I'm doing something wrong"

The Joker than shoved the man away and turned to the other and pointed to him "You, find me Harley or you'll see just how serious I can be and let me tell you, it won't be pretty…"

"Yes sir mister Joker sir!" the man shouted and threw in a salute before sprinting out of the office at speeds that for a moment Joker thought he was that red guy from Central city

He then turned to the other man with a grin "Now what to do with you…hmm…oh I know!"

"You do?" the man gulped nervously as he took a small step back

"Oh yes, you are going to help me find out just what makes this new…Spider-man, tick!" The Joker said before he started to giggle before it soon morphed into a full-blown laugh

"HEHEHEHEH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter which will take place two days later will have Peter as Spider-man run into Vikki Vale. We're also delve a little more into his backstory

So Peter finally got it with Rochelle and we see that the Joker has plans for Spider-man and he's none too happy to see that Harley isn't around anymore


	11. Chapter 11

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **justafan** : A lot of DC villains aren't as easy as you think to kill even if some are only human, same with Spider-man's rogues, several of which will appear.

 **Yo** : Yes Carnage will appear in this story but that's later on

 **deuxdude55** : No Black Cat will not be in this story and the events of Superior Spider-man never happened. And no Lee Price will not show up, Venom has already chosen her host and it's Peter and she's not leaving him for anyone, well maybe for Natasha but that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Fifteen-year-old Peter Parker held in a growl of pain as he was pushed forward down a dark empty hallway by a large brutish man that smelled like cheap whiskey and a pack or two of cigarettes. Peter could faintly hear distant yelling and cheering and smell the blood in the air. He held in a grimace, still not used to the iron tangy aroma it gave off_

 _He could also still feel the chill in the hall even though he was clad in a black hoodie, red pants and black boots and had a red scarf around his face._

" _Remember little man, you win this and you go international" the man behind Peter said as he pushed Peter again, causing the boy to nearly lash out in anger but decided against it_

 _Mainly because the collar under his hoodie and around his neck will give him one painful shock if he tries anything funny._

 _Finally, after a few more moments the two emerged into a large room with dozens of people around a large metal cage with two people in it. Both the figures inside were around Peter's age, maybe a little older and they were literally tearing into each other like half-starved feral dogs_

 _One of the figures was a boy whose hands had grew long jagged bone claws from each finger while the person he was fighting was covered in spikes. The tow circled each other before charging into one another, punching, kicking and slashing at each other, blood spilling on to the ground followed by a pained roar from one of the combatants and cheers from the crowd_

 _Peter watched ax the kid with the bony clawed hands ducked under the spiky kid and slashed him in the groin, causing Peter and several other men to wince and for the spikey kid to yell out in pain before he was speared to the ground by the clawed kid. The clawed kid then stabbed his clawed thumbs into the screaming kid before he tore out them out and jammed his entire clawed hand into the screaming boys mouth and tore out his tongue_

 _Peter turned away from that, feeling like he was about to vomit before the man behind him grabbed his head and forced him to keep watching_

" _See that Pete? That there's how professionals fight in this business, no more simply breaking bones and leaving the guy unconscious. It's killed or be killed in this game from now on…" the man said before he let go of Peter's head and signaled to the announcer that his fighter was ready_

 _The announcer nodded before addressing the crowd with a mike while several men entered the cage, two armed with shock batons to heard the clawed boy out and another to drag the now dead spiky boy out and dispose of the body_

" _And now ladies and gentlemen, from New York at fifteen years old and over a hundred and forty pounds of lean muscle, he's fast, he's strong and most of all he's vicious, put your hands together for the Amazing Scarlet Spider as he takes on tonight's all-star champion, the electrifying Max Dillion!"_

 _Peter was pushed into the cage before the door behind him locked and he looked to see a guy dressed in black pants and a hoodie approaching he cage, flanked by three men on each side. Peter let out a gulp as he watched the man remove his hoodie and show glowing eyes as he entered his door before it was locked behind him_

 _Max smirked darkly at Peter as electricity began to dance across his form "This should be fun…"_

 _Peter raised his fists slowly and let out a growl as he heard the announcer again_

" _You know the drill, no one leaves this cage until the other is dead, at the ring of the bell… tear into each other!"_

 _Peter and Max didn't have to wait long before a loud bell sound went off and Max sent a bolt of lightning towards Peter who narrowed his eyes as he ducked under it and sprinted towards Max, all the while the crowd cheered on_

…

Peter let out a yawn as he heard the faint buzzing of his phone going off. Peter cracked opened one of his eyes and looked at his alarm clock to see what time it was

 **5:20 AM**

Peter quietly groaned in annoyance as he saw he had only been asleep for less than two hours after running around all night fighting bad guys, killing a few of them and having to avoid the GCPD which was starting to step up it's game in finding him, well that and their already on high alert with the Joker out and planning god knows what

It was than a woman's hand rested on his shoulder and shook him slightly

"Answer your damn phone or I'm chucking it out the window" the tired voice of Betsy mumbled as she snuggled into the covers more having only let herself into Peter's apartment with the key he gave her before stripping down to her birthday suit and curling up next to him less than an hour ago

Peter smirked at this as he lazily grabbed his phone and brought it to his face to see who was trying to contact him. It was a text from his contact out in Starling City saying she's been tracking down the man he was looking for and will keep him updated on things until he arrives to deal with him

Peter chuckled at that as he sent a reply saying alright and placed the small device back on the nightstand before lying back down on the bed. It wasn't long until Betsy's nude body snuggled into his further

"Who was it…" she asked with a yawn as her hand absently roamed his chest

"A friend that was just telling me something they thought I'd be interested in is all" Peter said as he placed a hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling

"Yippie" Betsy mumbled before she fell back asleep too tired from her shift this evening that was far more complicated and drama filled then it needed to be tonight

Peter chuckled at this before closing his eyes and drifting off back to sleep as well

…

In all of her years as a reporter, Vikki has been through a lot and seen a lot when it comes to the criminal under belly of Gotham City. Sure, it wasn't the worse place on earth but it wasn't the safest city in America by a longshot, hell it's been awarded most dangerous city in America three years in a row at one point before Batwoman appeared and soon the rest of her band of vigilantes and the GCPD somewhat improving

Still despite the number of heroes running around this city and now a super human vigilante with one helluva a mean streak, crime continues on and right now Vikki was currently facing down a crime in progress…

Against her

"Hand over your purse, phone and any jewelry you have on ya toots!" the man said in a demanding tone as he waved his nine millimeter around to the point that one would think he might accidently set it off out of carelessness

Vikki however was focused on something else as she folded her arms across her chest and raised her brow at the man "Toots really? That uh supposed to frighten me sweetheart?"

"Grrr just hand over the goods or you're going to get a bullet to the head!" the man said as he pressed his gun against her head, causing her to wince, more from the cool chill of the metal then actual pain

Vikki was just about to use some of those private self-defense lessons she learned from Rochelle and deal with this guy when suddenly a black web like substance snagged the man by the shoulders and yanked him back and right into an outstretched fist

Vikki winced as she heard the man's nose break from the impact before he was tossed on to a dumpster. The would-be mugger let out a pained whimper as he slid off the lid and on to the ground

" **You alright ma'am?"** a dark voice asked before the figure of what the press and Rochelle have taken to calling Spider-man appeared

Vikki's eyes widened at the sight of the man, seeing him through the cameras on Rochelle's cowl and on YouTube was one thing, but in person it was another story entirely

' _Also, it might be because I've seen what this guy can do…'_ Vikki thought as images of the men he's left either dead or wishing they were dead flashed through her mind with extreme detail

It was then she realized that Spider-man was calling out to her again "Uh what?"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side **"I asked if you need me to call the police or something, you seem a little out of it"**

"Well I have a murderous vigilante standing in front of me" Vikki said with a deadpanned stare "Who wouldn't be put off?"

" **Murderous?"** Spider-man said with a chuckle **"I think pest control is a more appropriate name"**

"…No murderous sounds about right, also twisted" Vikki said as she tried to discreetly reach for her phone and activate the distress signal in it. While it was close to sunset, she's hoping that someone was close by to answer it

Spider-man shrugged at this **"To each their own I suppose, now if you don't mind me asking, why is Vikki Vale, Gotham Gazette's star reporter all the way out in the Narrows and not in her nice several hundred-thousand-dollar hotel room on her blog?"**

Vikki's eyes narrowed "Well the answer's in the question buddy, I'm a reporter and I was following a story until smooth talker whimpering on the ground over there tried to mug me"

Spider-man glanced towards the man for a brief second before returning his gaze to Vikki **"And just what is it about this story that's brought you all the way out here hmm?"**

"I'm not telling…" Vikki said with a scowl "Mostly because I'm not going to help you kill even more people"

Spider-man stared at her in unnerving silence for what felt like hours before he shrugged **"Fine, guess I'll be seeing you around…"**

He turned to leave when Vikki suddenly spoke up "Wait!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde **"Hmm?"**

"Why are you doing this? Playing judge, jury and executioner?" Vikki pressed, hoping she might be able to gain something from this encounter that could possibly help Rochelle in planning how to take this guy on and win "Is it because you get some sort of thrill out of it or because you believe you're in the right?"

Spider-man stared at her for several long moments before shrugging again and kept walking further into the dark alley **"What can I say miss Vale, I've been killing people since I was a kid barely old enough to know how to read or write… haven't found a reason to stop now"**

He then launched himself into the air and shot a web line out and swung away, leaving Vikki to ponder what she's heard

"Well was hoping for more than that but it's something… hopefully" Vikki muttered as she pulled out her phone to call Rochelle and let her know what's happened

…

' _ **Such a nosey woman…'**_ Venom cooed as Peter landed on a ledge of a building and looked down at the busy traffic twelve stories below

' _She's a reporter, a hot one, it's kind of what they do'_ Peter chuckled as he shot another web line out and swung off towards the Diamond district

' _ **Telling her anything could lead to her finding out about who you are'**_ Venom stated before letting out a hiss _**'And finding out about me by proxy'**_

' _Maybe, but she'll need a lot more than what I told her to get anywhere. She's good but she ain't that good'_ Peter said as he twirled through the air with virtually unrivaled grace _'Side's Venom, even if she does somehow put together what and who I am and discovers what you are… I'll keep you safe, you know that'_

' _ **My violent loving hero…'**_ Venom cooed in a more seductive tone than normal

Peter chuckled as he felt Venom beginning to rub certain parts of his body _'Easy girl, save it for when we get back to the apartment and you can latch on to Natasha who's returning later today from her very long and likely stressful trip to the motherland'_

' _ **I want you noooooow!'**_ Venom whined before the distant sound of an alarm went off

Peter shifted direction and headed straight for the sound while Venom reluctantly ceased her actions. It didn't take long for the duo to arrive at the location, a small store, and saw that one of the windows was shattered. Peter narrowed his eyes at the scene before he leaped on to the building several dozen meters above the break in and began to silently crawl downwards

Once he was at the window he took a peek inside and was greeted to the sight of five men… all wearing clown masks

' _Members of Joker's crew…'_ Peter thought as he listened in on the men's conversation as he snuck into the room

"So why we hitting this place again?" one man in a smiling clown face mask asked as he and another man who had a laughing clown face mask with the tongue sticking out on were throwing furniture into a large pile and knocking things over

"Cause this place is one of the Penguin's fronts. Boss wants us to start hitting both Black Mask's and Penguin's places and make it look like the other guy did it to speed things up" a man in a sad clown face mask said as he pulled out a bottle with a rag stuffed down it and pulled out a lighter

It was than the final guy's came into view better showing one with a clown mask with big puffy cheeks and it's eyes closed and the other with a angry clown face mask who decided to speak "Hurry it up, we still got to hit that place over on eighty second street and you know what'll happen if we're late"

The man with the lit Molotov cocktail nodded "Yeah, you know I think the Joker's gotten even more brutal now that Harley's gone…"

"No he's still the same, it's just now he focuses that crazy on us instead of her now" the man with the cocktail said as he prepared to throw it before suddenly a black web line snagged him by the chest and yanked him towards the ceiling where Peter was lying in wait

The other clown masked men looked on in shock as they watched Gotham's newest vigilante grab the man by the head and suddenly snap his neck before dropping his body before detaching himself from the ceiling and landing on the now dead man's corpse with a heavy thud

"SHOOT HIM!" the clown with the puffy cheeks mask yelled as he drew out a small SMG while the rest armed themselves with small pistols, most seemed to be simple snub pistols

Spider-man easily dodged the semi-automatic gunfire and the small bursts fired from the SMG and quickly covered the distance between him and the most heavily armed man. He easily grabbed the man's wrist as he went to reload and with a quick twist, snapped the bone which in turn caused the man to yell in pain before he was suddenly placed in front of Spider-man and used as a shield to absorb the gun fire from his partners in crime

Spider-man's white lenses narrowed as one of the bullets tore through the man's head and grazed the side of his cheek before imbedding itself in the wall behind him.

' _Hmm must be using higher caliber rounds for it to go through a man and still have enough force in it to penetrate a cement wall'_ Peter mused as he kicked the bloodied body of the corpse he was using as a shield towards several gun men while shooting a web line out to another and snagging him in the chest, causing him to yelp in surprise before he was yanked towards the black clad mana and kicked out the window

Spider-man then slowly turned his attention to the two remaining gun men with narrowed lenses **"Well boys… just you and me…"**

The two men shakily held up their arms and dropped their guns with the man wearing the smiley and laughing clown masks

"Yo man we give up!" the smiley mask man said with a quiver in his tone

"Yeah man, just don't kill us" his friend said with a nod

Spider-man quirked his head at them and began to softly chuckle **"Oh what, you think that because you've decided to stop that means I should too?"**

He then shot two small web bullets at the dropped guns, covering them in the black synthetic web the symbiote creates before he began to steadily approach the reaming clowns

"W-Well yeah… Batwoman doe-"

" **I'm not Batwoman"** Spider-man hissed out darkly before he vanished in a blur only to reappear behind the smiley face clown man and ram his hand through his back and out his chest with one of the man's destroyed lungs in his fist

The one in the laughing clown mask stared in horror as he watched Spider-man tear his hand from his dead compatriot's corpse before he turned towards thee now shaking criminal with a quirked head **"And unlike Batwoman… I'm not the kind of guy that's willing to let perfectly good criminals like yourselves go just so you can start this shit all over again"**

The clown broke out into a run towards the exit and didn't even make it three feet before suddenly a black tendril priced his thigh, causing the man to yell in pain and collapse to the ground clutching his now bleeding thigh

Spider-man slowly approached the downed man and stood above him with a blank expression, both on his mask and his hidden face before he crouched down towards the man and grabbed his mask and tore it off to reveal the man's tear stricken face laced with pain and fear

" **Yeesh, now there's a face that not even your mother could love** " Spider-man chuckled before looking out the window at the sounds of shuffling and saw the clown he kicked out there earlier was making a run for it

Peter raised his arm and aimed at the man before firing off a penny sized projectile and watched it latch on to the man without his notice before he disappeared around a corner. Spider-man then turned his attention back to the injured whimpering man at his feet and let out a dark chuckle

" **I gotta ask, how many?"** the wall crawler questioned

After receiving no answer, Spider-man pressed down on the man's bloodied thing and began to squeeze it, causing him to shout in pain

" **I said… how many?"**

The man gritted his teeth in pain before he tried to send a punch towards the spider themed man only for both hands to be suddenly pinned to the ground by black webbing. He was then smacked clear across the face with enough force to knock a tooth from his mouth before he began to couch up blood, all the while Spider-man kept his grip on the man's bloodied thigh

Spider-man then leaned in closer towards the man and his voice dropped to a dark low growl that caused the criminal to shiver in dread **"I'm going to ask you one more time, how many and you're going to answer me and if I don't like what I hear, I'll rip this fucking leg… do you understand me?"**

The man nodded weakly which in turn caused Peter to hum in approval "Good, now how many?"

"H-How many… what?" the man asked fearfully

" **People…"** Spider-man said with a shrug as he stood up **"How many people have you hurt or killed? Be it working for the Joker, Black Mask, Two Face or any other low life crime boss in this city?"**

The man was quiet for a few seconds before answering "T-Thirty… b-but ten of them w-were ch-children…"

Spider-man stared at the man for a second before nodding "Thirty, with ten of them being kids huh… well that changes everything!"

"I-It does?" the man asked with some hope

" **Yep!"** Spider-man said in a dark jovial tone as he kneeled before the man and began to pat his cheek in a gentle manner **"It means I won't be ripping your leg off"**

"Really?" the man said with shock before he began to scream in agony as Spider-man suddenly jammed his hand into his wound and the suit he was wearing began to violently dig itself into the flesh, tearing out small chunks and forcing bone out of the way as the alien creature brutally dug it's way up the man's limb and into his torso

"AHHHHH-!" the man screamed to the high heavens in pain before it was silenced by Spider-man placing his other hand over his mouth

" **Shhh… it'll be over in a few seconds"** Spider-man said in a soothing tone as he watched the man struggle and shake in pain as the suit dug its way though his insides, tearing muscle, organs and bone apart before finally the symbiote violently emerged from the man's mouth, his jaw being violently extended until the cheeks spit to accommodate the large mass of extraterrestrial erupting and exited from his jaw

While all this was happening Spider-man watched on with a calm expression until the man's struggling stopped and he felt and heard the man's erratic heartbeat finally stop and his breathing halted. After several seconds, most of which was the suit re-absorbing the piece it sent into the now dead clown, Peter suddenly stood up at the sounds of approaching police sirens

" **Hmm, better leave before they get here"** Peter said only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw a figure had appeared in the window

It took a few seconds for Peter to recognize the man standing before him as Azrael, one of Gotham's resident vigilantes and according to some, arguably the most dangerous.

Turns out the angelic named hero used to run with a group of people called the Order of St. Dumas and acted as their assassin.

The two men held each other's gaze for several moments before Peter spoke **"Sooo… nice night huh?"**

Azrael's response was to unsheathe and ignite both flaming's wrist blades, causing Peter and Venom to tense in fear as the man held up the flaming blades

"I will only ask you this once, please surrender" Azrael said in a grave tone

" **Or what?"** Spider-man asked with a challenge

"Or I'll be forced to hurt you" he said

Silence reigned between the two men with only the sounds of the police cars appearing down the street offering the only sound in between them. Finally, after several seconds Peter spoke with a dark smile under his mask

" **Well what are we waiting for, let's give Gotham's less than finest a show to remember"**

And after that, Azrael charged with the flames of his blades burning a white-hot color

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man vs Azrael


End file.
